For You I Will
by closed20172017
Summary: Ash and Misty are both going on dates. But not with each other. How will it go? And will their relationship work out like they thought it would? Contains poke, ikari, contestshipping. Not AU but fits into canon.
1. The Last Chat

Ok guys this is my first fan fiction so don't hate. If you're wondering why the heck there is both poke and amour shipping in the description it's because well, I don't like Amourshipping so I'm showing my hate in this fanfic. Also I will try to actually finish this fanfic but if I get writers block then… Ok enough talking and let's go!

 **For You I Will**

 **Chapter One: The Last Chat**

"Ash? Ash?!"

"What? Serena stop pestering me!"

"Oh Ash I thought you died!"

Ash groaned. Serena was like an annoying fly. Always buzzing around him. For Arceus's sake, she treated him like he was her boyfriend! They were back in Pallet Town and Serena had come too. To Ash's disappointment. Plus it was the summer, all bright and sunny, so he couldn't help but drift off under a tree. Serena however kept thinking he had died. Him? The great Ash Ketchum? Nah, he had Pikachu to protect him. Wait, Pikachu? He was just snoring away next to Ash with no Serena to wake him up.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

" Will you go on a date with me?"

Ash paused. He liked Serena but not in that way. But he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He was called 'Ashy-Boy' for a reason. So he said yes. As reluctantly as he could make it sound like. Unfortunately it sounded enthusiastic. But as all this happened, Ash couldn't help remembering a certain red-headed girl from his childhood. Six years ago. And he felt a part of his heart crumbling as he betrayed her. Yes, he realised it now, and he regretted it. (Ash is actually feeling emotions?) Ash smiled at the memories they had together, not even realising Serena was glaring at him for not complimenting her new dress.

Serena knew there was someone else; someone who was not her. And this made her furious. She needed to find out who it was, after all she, Serena, was Ash's one true love. But the quest to make him fall in love with her was as hard as getting a Skitty to poop out a pineapple.

()()()()()

A girl almost seventeen glanced out of the window. She had short red hair that was loose around her shoulders. She gripped a post-it note in her hand. Rudy had found her. But to be honest, her sisters plastered pictures of her all over Cerulean City. Yes. Misty, the runt of the litter, had finally become a Sensational Sister, at the age of sixteen. It wasn't as amazing as she had hoped it would be. Rudy wasn't the only boy who had asked her out.

She had said yes. Only because of something that lingered in her mind. Her last talk with Ash through a chat room. Exactly two weeks ago. At 6:46. She still remembered. How could she had not forgotten Ash, the boy she had travelled with through Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto? How had she not forgotten the miniature snorlax and his Pikachu?

 _FLASHBACK_

CERULEANMIST HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

ASHTHEBEST HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

CERULEANMIST: hey

ASHTHEBEST: what's wrong mist?

CERULEANMIST: just life ash. I wish I was still travelling with you :(

ASHTHEBEST: aw but mist you need to move on with travelling with us and look forward to the rest of your life as a sensational sister

CERULEANMIST: :( being a sister isn't what you call luxury ash

ASHTHEBEST: mist you gotta move on and make the most of your life whilst your still there and stop moping around. This isn't the misty I knew!

CERULEANMIST: I'm still misty waterflower

ASHTHEBEST: and I'm still ash Ketchum the Pokemon master

CERULEANMIST: your terrible at lying

ASHTHEBEST: I know. And your terrible at being all sad and mopey

CERULEANMIST: thanks ashy boy :)

ASHTHEBEST: thanks mallet girl :)

CERULEANMIST HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

ASHTHEBEST HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

BROCKWITHTHEGIRLS: they didn't realise I was listening :3

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Ash had told her to move on. She didn't want to.

"Oh Ash.. I'm trying.."

Misty wiped a hand across her face, streaking some of her minimal makeup, but she didn't care.

"I don't normally go on dates…. But for you, Ash Ketchum, I will."

()()()()()

A/N: OMG I hate Serena! But my first chapter of for you I will is done! Please review because it will urge me on to making more chapters! Pokeshipping forever xx

Ps Amourshipping haters you will thank me later

Also Ash has finally aged :0


	2. The Confession of May

Ok here's the next chapter! I don't own Pokemon btw. And 59 views in two days? I'm seriously on Cloud nine now.

Chapter Two: The Confession Of May

"May? Dawn?"

"Misty? What you doing so early in the morning?" A confused May blinked into the videophone, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"May, it's half ten." The pretty face of Dawn smirked, her navy hair falling around her face.

"Ah. Well lucky Misty started this call."

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to the point shall we? Well I'm going on a date." Misty snapped. "And I need you two weirdos that are my best and only friends to help me. Understood?"

Ash sat in his bedroom, Pikachu by his side, as always. Serena was out, probably planning their wedding or something annoying like that.

Pika pi? What's wrong?

" Serena problems."

Pika pi Pikachu? Can I help?

"Suppose so. Should I just tell Serena that I just don't like her in a love way?"

Pika pi chu pika. Nah, you'll just send her into tears.

"Good point."

Ash sighed as he looked out of the window, a sliver of the ocean was seen. It was so calm and peaceful with the breeze fluttering through the trees.

Pika pika pi? You thinking of someone particular?

"No! Of course not!" Ash's cheeks started to resemble the colour of a Clefairy's coat.

Pika pi pi chu? Does she happen to have a mallet?

Ash glared at his Pokemon, his cheeks now resembling a Charmander's tail.

"Oh Misty…."

"There's way too much makeup you're planning. Can I at least wear my hair up? Can I wear my shorts?" Misty gabbled on, panicking slightly at the trolley of make-up that Dawn brought and the boxful of accessories that May had kindly lent to her. Only now Misty was starting to regret everything she said.

"You agreed to this. You'd better not regret this. We're making your first date the best date ever." The brunette and the bluenette cackled as they pounced on their redheaded friend, curlers and foundation in their hands, ready to make Misty into something Misty's sisters would be jealous of.

A raven haired boy was seen, with a green haired boy and a purple haired boy. You guessed it, Drew and Paul.

"But you like Misty." Drew rolled his eyes as he said this.

"It's so obvious." Paul's nose was inside a magazine as he mumbled the three words he said to Ash so often.

"I don't like her! She's just my best friend!" Ash waved his arms wildly, knocking the magazine out of Paul's hands.

The magazine fell to the ground, showing the page Paul was reading. The pages had pictures of legendary Pokemon but that was not what made Drew and Ash laugh. It was a picture of a navy haired girl, posing, that was wedged inside the staples. Almost as quickly as it happened, Paul scooped up the magazine and stuffed it into his pocket, his face red as a tomato.

Misty stood in front of a full length mirror, a long cerulean blue dress with an empire waist on her body, her face was perfection, every spot was covered and her hair hung loosely, curled perfectly. It had taken two and a half hours but Misty was pleased. Although not the reason Dawn and May had hoped for.

"My sisters are going to kick me out!"

Dawn and May turned to look at Misty's beaming face.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison, hoping their hard work wasn't going to waste.

"I'm going to be way too pretty and they won't like me being in the centre of attention. I'll be glad I'm not in that group any more."

Dawn rolled her eyes. May, however, was goggling at a photo on the wall. It was Ash, Drew and Misty, all smiling as the sun beat down on their heads.

"Why is Drew on there?"

"That was two years ago when you, Dawn and Paul went to get the candy floss." Misty replied. "What's wrong? You like Drew?"

Misty and Dawn laughed. Misty meant it as a joke, even though they both knew May had a crush on Drew. May took it differently.

"How do you guys know? Drew promised not to tell anyone!" May's eyes were wide open, a panicking look on her face.

Misty and Dawn looked at each other, surprised looks on them.

"Wait… You're going out with Drew?"

"Misty… Do you like me?"

Ash stared out at the night sky, the moon clear and the stars shining.

"Are we more than friends?"

Ash gulped, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Misty… I don't normally go to try and find people, even if they're miles away… But…"

He trailed off, lifting his head up to look at the sky.

"Misty… For you I will."

A/N: OMG bad Paul! And amour shippers don't hope that I will change the story line cos I won't. Please review, follow and favourite! I will mean so much to me. Also when the next chapter comes out I'm not sure, it will vary on my mood.

Love you guys,

Catsaysmaw xx


	3. Rescuing Dawn

A/N: Here we go! Only this time it's ikarishipping! I promise contest poke and amour will come back next time but for now here's Ikari. It's sorta a trailer to the sequel to this series. I don't own Pokemon. Also it's sorta short but hey I have reality to deal with along with this. Ps Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas.

Chapter Three: Rescuing Dawn

Dawn looked around. Yes this was it. Her piplup squeaked happily. This was where Paul lived. It was finally time. Misty had Rudy, May had Drew. She could have Paul.

She knocked on the mahogany door, her hand shaking. Footsteps. They were soft, but firm. Dawn knew it was Paul. She smoothed down her dress. The door opened. Paul peered out, his eyes glaring at Dawn. Dawn flinched. His gaze immediately softened. She smiled. Paul's eyes were filled with horror.

"You smiled." He said, his hands trembling.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the smile was replaced with a frown.

"This house has a curse. If anyone smiles, they are taken to almost definite death."

The words hit Dawn and as she opened her mouth to say something, the ground opened, swallowing Dawn.

()()()()()

A boy with purple hair stood by a bed. His hand was entwined with the girl's hand. The girl breathed steadily, yet her heart rate was slow. She was unconscious, oblivious to the happenings around her. Doctors rushed around the room, machines whirring yet the boy never let go.

()()()()()

She was in a world where no one else roamed. The land was deserted, quiet, yet safe. What had happened to her? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. She reached into her pockets. An ID card. Dawn Berlitz. Was that her name? It sent a rush of recognition through her, but it was gone almost immediately. She peered around. Something new! A large banner with her name on it! She remembered something. She had been falling. That was right, wasn't it? Suddenly little figures of herself fell from the sky. She couldn't feel them hitting her though.

Suddenly, she realised. It was her mind. She had to build up her memories. But where had her memories gone? Would she ever get them back? She sat down and tried to bring her lost memories back.

()()()()()

Paul glanced at the unconscious girl next to her. She was still, her hair flowing around her, her eyes closed. Suddenly, she whimpered. Paul gave a start. Was she hurt? But she fell silent again. Paul gripped her hand tighter.

"Dawn… Come back…please…"

()()()()()

Dawn twirled around in her land. She had no worries, even though she only had a pinch of memories. Then she felt her body tense up. Then she saw something purple. A memory! She focused all her memory on it. It slowly formed a face. Paw? Pal? Pau? What was his name? Oh! It was Paul! She shuddered as her last moments of reality came back.

MEMORY

She was falling wasn't she? About to confess her love. But then she fell. Down and down into eternity. But it had to end at one point. Paul said she was going to die didn't he? Then there was a sound of wings. Paul! He was on a Dragonite! Where did he get that from? But now was not the time to ponder. He scooped her up, placing her behind him. Then they flew through something. She had fallen off the Dragonite! She bumped her head and there was darkness.

()()()()()

Paul stood by her bed, his body weary and eyelids falling, but still he stayed.

"Dawn..I will stay here for as long as it takes…I don't normally care for someone so badly it hurts…but for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: Aww will dawn wake up? Mwa ha ha. Only I shall decide :3

Please review, follow and favourite! It all means so much to me 3

See you soon,

Catsaysmaw xx


	4. Woes

I told you Misty and May were back. I don't own Pokemon. Please PM me if you have any ideas. Please don't hate. Gosh, I need to start making a proper beginning speechy thing. Idk what's wrong with my life. Also I'm only uploading on Thursday and Sunday from now on. It gives me time to write one shots.

Chapter Four: Woes

Three people sat by a hospital bed, the night had fallen and they were all tired. But it was for Dawn. They had to stay strong. It had always been the three of them, Dawn, May and Misty. Well they formed when they were eleven. The third person stayed silent throughout the mumbles from May and Misty. He had been there to save Dawn, but it was his fault that she had fallen in the first place.

()()()()()

"We don't have Dawn to complain about our outfits."

"We don't have Dawn to bug us about boys."

"We don't have Dawn to comfort us."

The two girls stopped at May's last comment. Yes, Dawn had faults, everyone had, but she had many good points too.

The two trundled home after visiting Dawn. Still unconscious. The area was silent, except for the occasional rustle of leaves or a Pokemon poking around.

()()()()()

"Where's Paul?"

"Ash, I've told you twice. Paul's staying there til Dawn wakes up."

"Then get her an alarm clock."

"Ash, you're not funny."

Ash grunted. No one ever laughed at his jokes. Only Serena did. But it was a fake, tinkly laugh that got on his nerves.

It wasn't fair. He needed a destination for his date, and only Paul knew the best places. Drew was new to the area. May wouldn't know and Dawn was unconscious. And… Misty. There wasn't really an excuse for her, just he didn't want to talk to her. It would just be awkward.

Turned out Ash was worrying for nothing. Serena had planned a date. For the very next day. It was a small French restaurant over near Cerulean City. All he needed to do now was to decide what to wear. Meh, he would just ask his mum tomorrow.

()()()()()

Serena sat on her bed, wondering why Ash was so happy about the word Cerulean. Was Cerulean City a good place for dumping people? Yes, Serena knew. She might have been annoying but she had a better mind than Ash, at least.

She sighed. Making Ash falling in love with her was hard. But she had to do it. She would manage it though. Hey, who declines a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes? She had to thank her parents for her genes next time she saw them.

()()()()()

Misty's date with Rudy was cancelled. Cough cough. Ok ok Misty forgot because of the drama with Dawn. So they rescheduled. To the next day.

"The dates tomorrow."

"I know Misty."

"Dawns not here to help me."

"I know Misty."

"AGH WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?"

"What you wore yesterday when we were practising, Misty."

May glanced out the window.

"Drew hasn't spoken to me in four hours. Should I find him?" May fretted.

"For Arceus's sake, Drew loves you. Now help me find that dratted dress of mine."

Reluctantly, May helped her.

Bug she couldn't help worrying that Drew had forgotten her. After all fan girls came to him like flies to a lightbulb. And most of them were pretty. Maybe.. Maybe he was cheating on her. She wouldn't blame him. May quickly mumbled something about going to the toilet.

She sat on the toilet, thinking, worrying, even a tear escaped her eye. Then there was a noise. A voice actually. She peered out of the window. Roselia? Roselia tossed a rose up to the window and left. A small post it note was stuck onto the stem.

OoooOoooOoooO

Dear May

Sorry I haven't been contacting you for a while. Some fan girl kidnapped me. Crazy, right? Anyway, we'll meet up soon.

Love, Drew xx

P.S: that's one of my best roses. Normally I don't give them out, but for you I will.

OoooOoooOoooO

A/N: it's tricky fitting the words for you I will on the end of every chapter. Anyways the date will come soon so don't worry. Maybe next chapter? Please review, follow and favourite cos it means so much to me.

See you soon,

Catsaysmaw xx


	5. A Candlelit Dinner?

Ok the chapter you've all been waiting for. I don't own Pokemon. Please don't hate. If the characters are weird personalitys well….. Eh I don't care. They're six years older. Blame hormones.

Chapter Five: A Candlelit Dinner?

It was the big day.

The date.

Serena ordered a taxi and they both got in. Serena was bursting with happiness. Her first date. Ash was dreading it. His first date. Shame they were both feeling differently. They finally arrived after twenty seven minutes of awkward silence. Yes, Ash was counting. They stumbled out of the taxi into the doorway of a huge blue mansion. Ash hoped he wasn't the one paying. It sure looked expensive.

()()()()()

Misty blushed as everyone, even boys, stared at her as she and Rudy walked to the restaurant. It was only a three minute walk, so they got there quickly. Rudy was delighted. Misty finally accepted? His dream. He was quick to glare at everyone who starred at her and he held her hand tightly. However, Misty pulled away, not liking the closeness. She grew up with her sisters, of course she hated romantic things.

()()()()()

The Romance Corner? 16 plus only? Serena was lucky to get away with it, she was still fifteen. The guard let her off after two seconds of checking her out. Ash didn't notice, he was staring at a painting of a mew on the wall. Besides he wouldn't really care. They were escorted to their table, which was separated by a pillar, which didn't really separate it. Ash went pink when people stared at them as they sat down, all whispering either "aww how cute" or "how sweet". Serena only smiled and tried to get Ash's hand.

()()()()()

Misty and Rudy quickly hurried to their seats. She glanced around. She felt like everyone was better dressed than her. Even the girl on the table next to her, who looked younger, had a better dress. There was a huge pillar blocking the view of the girls date. She slowly craned her neck around to see what he looked like.

()()()()()

Ash was annoyed. He had been there for five minutes, yet no menu. He wanted to get this over and done with. A couple sat down on the table behind the pillar. He didn't look. He didn't want them to start to coo over them.

()()()()()

Misty gasped. A few people, including Rudy, turned to look at her, and she quickly said she remembered something. She couldn't believe it. It was Ash.

His hair was combed and he wore a suit. He looked like he started working out and even though he was sitting down, he looked taller. He looked hot.

Misty couldn't tear her eyes off him. Love at first sight? Sort of. But she quickly looked off him when he started to turn around.

Inside she was crying in pain. Ash had brought a date. The pretty blonde with the nice dress. Of course he would want her. He probably only cared about prettiness, she thought bitterly. He had probably forgotten about his first friend on his journey, six years ago. He probably didn't care if she died. What had happened to the Ash she knew before?

()()()()()

Drew had told him to always look calm at dates. But Ash was bored out of his mind. He decided to look at the couples around him. An old lady and an old man. A few middle aged couples. He peered around the pillar. Was.. Was that Misty? It certainly looked like it. But she was pretty. Much more pretty than she'd ever looked before. Her hair was piled onto her head and she wore some blush and mascara. Her long purple dress had some silver beads on the hem and she wore a matching hairband.

Now Ash knew what love was. There was a spark of energy as you looked at them, and you wanted to go up to them and confess. Thee was no love to Serena. But with Misty….

()()()()()

Misty walked home alone. Rudy had his eyes on another girl. Misty was glad; she didn't have to dump him. Shh.. Don't tell Rudy that.

()()()()()

"Ash.. My birthdays next week." Serena glanced at him, hoping for a reaction.

When there was no response, she spoke again.

"Can you help me with the invitation list?"

"Ok!" Ash looked up eagerly. "Drew, Paul, May, Dawn and.. Misty."

He went into a dream state again. Serena sighed and gave up.

()()()()()

"Oh Ash."

Misty stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She hardly thought about anything else.

"I don't take love seriously, normally."

She twisted her hands nervously. She breathed in quickly.

"But Ash, I'd sacrifice anything to be with you, because for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: I'm going to be writing a song fic for the next chapter. I think. I'm not sure. Ok I really don't know. Please review, follow and favourite because it all helps me.

Catsaysmaw xx


	6. Thinking About Her

Song: Just a Dream by Nelly

I don't own Pokemon or the song. Please don't hate, this is my first song fic

Chapter Six: Thinking About Her

Ash lay on his bed, his mind whirring, his heart beating. That face haunted his mind.

 **I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**

 **Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**

 **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**

 **So I travel back, down that road.**

 **Will she come back? No one knows.**

 **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**

Only it wasn't a dream. He could only see her face, smiling, laughing. He thought about the times they shared, their journeys together through Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto. It felt like a long time ago.

 **I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.**

 **Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.**

 **I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**

 **And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**

 **Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**

 **Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**

 **See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.**

She was with a date. She had moved on from the past, like he said. He regretted his words. Someone else had her. She belonged elsewhere. To someone else. He clenched his fist.

 **My lover, my life. My shawty, my wife.**

 **She left me, I'm tied.**

 **Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.**

She hadn't made the choice. Her sisters did. Maybe if she stayed they would've been together now.

 **I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**

 **Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**

 **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**

 **So I travel back, down that road.**

 **Will she come back? No one knows.**

 **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**

She had probably forgotten him. He was only a childhood friend. The boy she liked hitting with a mallet.

 **When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.**

 **Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.**

 **And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.**

 **Oh I miss her when will I learn?**

If she saw him, she must've saw Serena. Did her heart break, knowing that he too had moved on? He wanted to know. Did she think about him often? He hoped she did.

 **Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.**

 **Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.**

 **Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**

He had ignored her feelings, even though deep down he had known he had feelings too. He wanted to turn back time, ask her out and go on dates. But it was too late.

 **I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**

 **And now I'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.**

 **But she made a decision that she wanted to move on.**

 **Cuz I was wrong.**

He had phoned a few times, but she never answered. He worried about it every night. What if she didn't want him, purposely never picking it up?

 **And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**

 **Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**

 **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**

 **So I travel back, down that road.**

 **Will she come back? No one knows.**

 **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**

She might not ever come back. He might not see her again. And that would break his heart.

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**

 **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**

 **I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**

 **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**

If she belonged to him, he would give her all his love, all she ever wanted in her life. But she didn't belong to him.

 **I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**

 **Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**

 **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**

 **So I travel back, down that road.**

 **Will she come back? No one knows.**

 **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**

A tear fell down his face, as he realised what he left back in Cerulean City. He had left the only person he loved. He wanted to go back.

 **And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**

 **Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**

 **Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**

 **So I travel back, down that road.**

 **Will she come back? No one knows.**

 **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**

No, take that back. He NEEDED to go back.

Ash had fallen for her. But he had fallen too late, and it was ten times more difficult. But he didn't care. Because now he realised, that…

"Misty… For you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: argh if I listen to this song in the future I'll probably cry. Love this song so much. Will probably do a song fic for misty too. Please review, follow and favourite. (Doesn't put hand up all through the song)

Catsaysmaw xx


	7. Broken Hearts

Song: Up, Olly Murs, Demi Lovato

I don't own Pokemon or the song.

Chapter Seven: Broken Hearts

Misty sighed as she sat on the window seat of her bedroom. She shuffled the songs on her iPod, then tapped play. Up, Olly Murs and Demi Lovato. She loved this song.

 **I drew a broken heart**

 **Right on your window pane**

 **Waited for your reply**

 **Here in the pouring rain**

Only this time when she listened to it, instead of Olly Murs she could almost hear Ash singing it. His childish grin on his face, his Pikachu on his shoulder. His two year old brain, and his tendency of doing something without thinking it through first.

 **Just breathe against the glass**

 **Leave me some kind of sign**

 **I know the hurt won't pass, yeah**

 **Just tell me it's not the end of the line**

 **Just tell me it's not the end of the line**

All those times Ash called her. All those times when she turned away and left the room crying. All those times, she regretted it. Yet she couldn't bring herself to pick it up. She didn't want the heartbreak again. The last time had been tough enough. She had cried into her pillow for days, weeks, months, years and she would cry for a millennium.

 **I never meant to break your heart**

 **I won't let this plane go down**

 **I never meant to make you cry**

 **I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh**

 **You gotta hold on**

 **Hold on to what you're feeling**

 **That feeling is the best thing**

 **The best thing, alright**

 **I'm gonna place my bet on us**

 **I know this love is heading in the same direction**

 **That's up**

She was crying now. Tears streaming down her face. He had broken her heart, trampled on it, and left his mark on it. A mark to say that he was never coming back.

 **You drew a question mark**

 **But you know what I want**

 **I wanna turn the clock, yeah**

 **Right back to where it was**

 **So let's build a bridge, yeah**

 **From your side to mine**

 **I'll be the one to cross over**

 **Just tell me it's not the end of the line**

 **Just tell me it's not the end of the line**

No, Ash. You might have wanted to turn back time but it was too late now. They had both gone too far and they couldn't get back. They were lost in a maze and couldn't get to the middle. They had been almost there once, but they took a wrong turn.

 **I never meant to break your heart**

 **I won't let this plane go down**

 **I never meant to make you cry**

 **I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh**

 **You gotta hold on**

 **Hold on to what you're feeling**

 **That feeling is the best thing**

 **The best thing, alright**

 **I'm gonna place my bet on us**

 **I know this love is heading in the same direction**

 **That's up**

It was easy for Ash to say to hold his feelings in, Misty scowled. She wanted to scream her feelings to the world. She wanted everyone to know that she felt pain, such intense pain that it hurt her every night. It was the pain that you couldn't ignore, yet you couldn't heal. It was the pain of heartbreak.

 **Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then**

 **Feel it here in my heart**

 **Put my heart in your hand**

 **Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand**

 **If you did, all you have to say is**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm waiting for you**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

The tears were coming thick and fast now. If only he was waiting for her, waiting for them to start over, waiting for them to be together. But she knew her hopes were too ridiculously high.

 **I never meant to break your heart**

 **I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)**

 **I never meant to make you cry**

 **I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh**

 **You gotta hold on**

 **Hold on to what you're feeling**

 **That feeling is the best thing**

 **The best thing, alright**

 **I'm gonna place my bet on us**

 **I know this love is heading in the same direction**

 **That's up**

As the song finished, her tears started to lessen. She knew it was stupid to fall for a boy she couldn't have.

Misty never had dreams or ambitions, the only one she ever had was to be a water Pokemon master, but that was when she was ten.

A shooting star flew by her window, and Misty closed her eyes.

"I wish for love with Ash," she whispered, gazing out of the window, at the stars that twinkled in the sky "I didn't think love would be one of the things I would wish for, Ash Ketchum, but for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: isn't this song a Pokeshipping song by far? It's just way too perfect. Plus I love this song. I love love love love love Demi Lovato. Please review, favourite and follow. It all helps. Um, does anyone actually read my authors notes? Okay, I'm just talkin to myself.

Will update soon,

Catsaysmaw xx


	8. Stuck

**LISTEN UP PEEPS. I NEED YOUR HELP. IM CURRENTLY WRITING CHAPTER THIRTEEN. I NEED SOME EVIL PEOPLE. SERENA OR GARY? PM OR REVIEW PLS OR YOU WILL JUST KEEP GETTING FILLER CHAPTERS.**

I want to say thanks to for reviewing on every chapter I make. Expect a unicorn for your birthday.

We had a ikari chapter before, now we have a contest chapter. Chapter eight already? Gosh, that's quick. I don't own Pokemon. Please don't hate. It makes me sad. Anyways to the chapter! Ok I realise I'm not funny. Just ignore me.

 **Chapter Eight: Stuck**

May stumbled quickly to a huge house. It was at least seven floors high, with fresh green gardens and polished windows. Was this where Drew lived? No wonder he had so many fan girls. May glanced at her watch. Damn it! Two more minutes!

She shuffled to the front desk, where a tall man sat at. He looked up as she came to the desk.

"May Maple, are you? Or another of those fan girls?" He grumbled.

"I'm May Maple. Here's my ID card." Drew had said she needed one. Lucky she had remembered.

"Drew's on the top floor. Don't go in the lift. Use the stairs. Don't call for me if you need help, I'm going out for my lunch break." He shoved his phone in his pocket. "Don't tell Drew though, he'll kill me." He scurried out quickly.

May hurried to the steps. She looked up. Top floor? That was many steps to walk on. Wait, why couldn't she go on the lift? He didn't say. What was the risk? So she went on the lift. It went well. Floor one, floor two, floor three, floor… Wait why did it stop? There was a crack and a bang, and the lift jerked before it fell asleep. The lift had a glass front. She could see that she was halfway between floor three and four. She could see into floor four but not much. Now she knew how mice saw the world. Eek, it was creepy.

She couldn't scream for help; the man was on lunch break, and Drew would just laugh at her. She sighed and stretched her arms. She had a feeling she was going to be there for a long time.

()()()()()

Drew rolled his eyes. Trust May to be late. Ten minutes late to be precise. He could hear fan girl screams from below. He stood up and strode downstairs.

()()()()()

May cringed. There was Drew.

"Well May. What have you got into now? Having fun in that lift more than spending time with me? Huh." He flipped his hair.

"Oh what the heck grass head. It's not my fault this lift is more entertaining than you." She flushed red as she said it.

"Well who's the one looking like a tomato?"

"Am not!"

"Geez May. I thought you were more mature. Kids these days, starting arguments when they feel like it."

"I'm not a kid!"

"There we go again. Lucky I'm here to sort you out."

May growled.

"Ok Mister Rose, get me outta here and I won't kill you."

Drew smirked.

Ten minutes later, they were in a café, drinking milkshakes and having cake. Haha just joking. It wasn't that easy. Let's start again. Twenty seven minutes later, they were in Drew's personal eating area having smoothies and macaroons. Yeah, Drew lives in luxury.

Why twenty five minutes you ask? Five minutes for Drew to break the glass, two minutes for May to get out and the rest was May getting up the stairs. I know right, May needs to get some abs. Actually the image is sorta painful. Just let May struggle up the stairs.

After that luxurious snack ((snack?)) , they went to Drew's bedroom. Don't worry, they didn't do anything nasty. Guess what? They just talked. Amazing how relaxed this couple is. They did some cuddling, but nothing else. Oh, add a few blushes and some awkward silences. Relationship goals 3

But then Drew said something. ((Omg Drew said something lol my sentences tho))

"May, can we go out in public?"

"Uh Drew, you're sorta sending me to my death. Your fan girls are pretty dangerous."

Then, right on cue, you could hear fan girls.

"Ok ditch that idea." Drew said quickly.

May had to leave soon after to meet up with Misty. Drew was disappointed but he didn't show it. ((Damn Drew, that A star in drama came in well.))

He smiled at the thought of May.

"May, there's only one thing I want, which is you. I don't care if my fan girls kill us, we'll be together. It's a cheesy idea, but for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: do the characters get tired of saying for you I will? Ha ha my writing skills are terrible. Don't know how you guys read it though. Please review, follow and favourite. Every little helps! Sorry Tescos. I sorta borrowed your slogan.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	9. Insanity

**CONTESTSHIPPING DAY IS TOMORROW. I HAVE WRITTEN A ONESHOT. IT WILL BE PUBLISHED ON 10.07.15. PLEASE READ IT.**

WARNING: this is a filler chapter. Don't kill me.

I think from now on I'll start writing longer chapters, hoping over one thousand words each? Well this one is. I don't own anything.

 **Chapter Nine: Insanity**

It was crazy. Wait, her love for Ash was crazy. Then what was Dawn waking up classified as? Insanity? Seriously, her best friend sat up and asked for breakfast after being unconscious for three or so days. Misty couldn't believe it. Neither did May. Dawn had lost her memory. Yeah she could remember basic things and she could remember that Misty and May had been sorta her friends.

Paul couldn't take it. He ran off. May swore that she could see tears in his eyes. Misty had scoffed at this. Like what real man would cry because some girl had forgotten him. Like, she still didn't know how the heck Paul knew Dawn was in hospital before them but like, who cares. Misty gulped. NOO! She was starting to sound like her sisters! She grumbled as she stumbled out of the room, mumbling something about hormones and her sisters putting her on drugs.

()()()()()

Serena was insane. She had hit Ash twice over the head and ignored him since their date. Except for a major headache, Ash didn't really care. It reminded him of Misty. It was just a normal day, him training Pokemon in his back yard. But then Serena had come along and gave him a lecture on being a proper gentleman for no reason. Damn Serena, he had no time to train.

So now he was inside, nursing his wounds and listening to his iPod. Then that word again. This time in a song.

"If our love's, insanity, why are you my clarity?"

What did clarity mean? Yeah, he knew he was dumb, Misty made it clear to him back in those days. Dang, the world was insane.

()()()()()

Drew felt like he was going insane. Insane over not seeing May. Yeah, the brunette was pretty much stuck in his head these days. He smirked. That girl was a lucky girl. He was snapped out of his daydream when a fan came running up to him, asking him to marry her.

"Sorry. I'm taken."

Drew strode off, leaving the fan girl in shock. Yes, that grass head may have been incredibly cute and loved May, but he didn't have much patience with fan girls. ((If May hadn't been so damn perfect for Drew, I would have happily had Drew myself, tbh))

As he walked off in a daze, thinking about a certain someone, he bumped into yet another person. It was May. They both blushed, muttered a quick sorry, before running off in embarrassment. Ah, young love. It's so sweet.

()()()()()

She blamed it on him. Her red face and pattering heart that was going insane. It was Drew, again. He was always the cause of her fluttering heart. It was always him, making her go insane with anger, sorrow, happiness. It all depended on what mood he was in. He had blushed when he bumped into her. The great mighty Drew with the thousand fan girls had blushed. She considered this as a major achievement. May smiled. It was proof, proof fan girls wouldn't change their relationship.

()()()()()

His moods were changing rapidly. It was insane how quickly they changed. First, sadness, then anger, then happiness. Paul sighed. He felt worn out, his energy gone, but relieved at the information he just got. The doctor had told him that Dawn would not remember recent memories, only past ones. Dawn hadn't forgotten about him completely. He was still there, just not a memory come back yet. He softened as he stared at a photo of Dawn, flashing a peace sign and winking. Back then she had been beautiful, happy and full of laughter. In the hospital she was sad and had fake smiles on her face. Misty and May had fallen for the forced grins, but he hadn't. Her hair had been cut raggedly, for hospital purposes, and her skin pale.

Paul set to work. He had a plan to make Dawn whole again, but it consisted of a lot of work. But he would do it. It was for Dawn, after all.

()()()()()

A bluenette with short spiky hair sat on the hospital bed, weary and exhausted. It was tiring when your memories came back sometimes, alerting you of random things like travelling with a boy with no brain for half a year. There was something else poking around in her mind too, it disturbed her sleep. She sighed. It was difficult. It was insane how suddenly one memory would pop into her brain, then another right after.

()()()()()

May rested her chin on her hand as she stared out of the train window. The trees and bushes flew past, and wild Pokemon were scattered around. She hummed a tune loudly, unaware of the man in front of her, who was glaring at her rather menacingly. Carefully, she traced her fingers in a shape of a green haired boy on the glass, leaving smudgy lines on it. On the bottom, she signed her name, then put Drew's name underneath. Then she drew a heart around both names.

()()()()()

May got off at Saffron City, to meet with a friend. At the same time, Drew got on that same train that May was on, passing May, but not actually seeing her as he hurried through the crowds. The train was cramped, and he struggled to find a space. Drew scowled. There was one seat left, a seat where no one sat. There was some popcorn on the seat, and a wrapper on the table. Still, Drew was tired so he swept the food off and sat down. Then he noticed it.

A drawing of him. On the window. There was a small love heart by the side of it and he squinted to see what it said. May x Drew. He smiled. It wasn't a smirk that he usually pulled whenever he saw May, or a fake smile he used on his fan girls. It was a real genuine smile.

She was cuckoo, and he knew it. But he was insane for falling for her.

()()()()()

Misty lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get to sleep. She tried counting Mareep, but quickly it had turned into raven haired boys jumping over the gate. She had tried singing a lullaby, but she kept thinking about Ash. She sighed. It was going to be a long night. So she talked to herself. And it worked. Just before she fell into a deep sleep, she murmured:

"I don't care if I go insane over loving you, Ash, but for you I will."

()()()()()

 **OMG GUYS ITS CONTESTSHIPPING DAY TOMORROW! MAY X DREW FOREVER!**

A/N: I think I'm going to start writing longer chapters like this one. Please review some ideas cos I'm starting to run out. And if I run out, this ends. So please help me. Also review, follow and favourite! It all helps!

Catsaysmaw xxx


	10. The Bandana, The Balcony And Drew

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW ONESHOT, I WANT TO BE THAT GIRL. ITS IS FOR CONTEST SHIPPING DAY.**

Note: Just uploading this a day early, since I'm going away tomorrow.

Well just saying, I don't want any bad comments or hate on this chapter, since it's a filler chapter. It contains major contest shipping and a trailer to the next chapter, a chapter I'm gonna enjoy writing. Please note, I do not own Pokemon. And if you read this, you will be granted a unicorn for your next birthday.

 **Chapter Ten: The Bandana,The Balcony And Drew**

May had came from a long train journey, and was eager to go home. Suddenly, she felt the breeze float over her head. It wasn't normally so cold… Dang it! Where was her bandana? She swung around, seeing her bandana float a few centimetres over her and she grabbed at it. At the last moment it pulled away. She frowned, then saw a hand holding her bandana. Her eyes followed the hand onto an arm, onto a body, onto… A very familiar face.

()()()()()

A groan was heard from the other side of the door. Don't worry, it wasn't anything funny. And if you did think it was then you should be ashamed of yourselves. The groan came from Misty. Dawn had been let out of hospital. With her came Misty's nightmare, a wardrobe clean out. And it wasn't only that that came with her, it meant an automatic shopping trip. And shopping meant TORTURE.

"Those shoes are sooo last year."

"We got them two weeks ago and you said they looked good on me."

"Yeah, but it's summer. Summer means boys. Boys mean dates. Dates mean boyfriends. We don't have time for old manky shoes."

"I've only worn them once."

Dawn slapped her. Misty quickly made her mind up to start reading more about fashion.

()()()()()

It was Drew. Seriously? He was her boyfriend, but he popped up at the wrong places at the wrong times. Not that she wanted to hide anything.

"Looking for something Princess?"

May scowled. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. May cracked. He was wayyyy too cute.

And ten minutes later… They were at Drew's mansion again. May was flipping through a photo album whilst Drew stood on the balcony.

"May! Come here!"

May bounded along. She gasped.

The sun was setting and the sky was streaked with pink, red and orange. The countryside looked peaceful with the trees silhouetting in the distance. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to Drew. Looking back on it, May said it was like a romance story.

Drew leaned in so close that she could feel his heart pattering. Slowly their lips were so close together that they breathed the same breath. And as they pulled apart, they smiled, knowing this was a moment they would never forget. It was perfect. It was better than what she had ever thought her first kiss would be like.

()()()()()

Stage two of Misty's torture began. Shopping. The dreaded tower of horror loomed in front of Misty. Dawn smiled, oblivious of Misty's glares at the building. She went to the mall every few days, often on her own, as May and Misty weren't fans of the place. She dragged Misty into the first shop. They came out slightly bothered, Misty looking like she was wounded and Dawn slightly flustered.

But the time they got out, it was half nine pm. They had been physically kicked out as Dawn wouldn't leave. Misty looked like she had gone through the sewers, appearing very disgusted and exhausted, but pleased it had finished. Dawn had a fake smile on her face, her arms full of shopping bags, but angry that she had been kicked out.

()()()()()

"You see those stars?"

"I might have contact lenses, Drew, but I'm not blind."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, those stars join up to make a Tauros."

"Oh! I never realised that!"

"If I hadn't been in your life, you would've never known."

"Shut up Andrew Hayden."

"Ok May-belle Maple."

May hit him in the stomach. He fell silent after that.

"You know Drew, if you hadn't go-" May stopped as she felt a hand slip into hers. She smiled. He might not have said anything, but May knew what he was about to say next. Call it girl instincts.

"I love you May, and I know you love me too."

"I love you too, my grass headed boyfriend."

"I love you too, Bandana Girl."

()()()()()

The third part of Dawns torture lesson. The worst part. Adding it all together. They were going to a night club, for Dawn to pick up boys and for Misty, well, she didn't want to get slapped again. May was sleeping over at Drew's and they didn't really have any other main friends.

"Do we have to wear makeup?"

"Yeah. It will make those spots of yours hide away." Dawn poked at Misty's face. She scowled.

"Which dress are you wearing?" She asked Dawn, trying not to turn her head as Dawn curled her hair.

"It doesn't matter what I'm wearing, what matters is what you're wearing. And we have a whole selection of dresses."

Dawn jerked her thumb towards Misty's bed, covered with dresses. Misty felt slightly faint looking at them. Dawn smiled at her gaze and started on her lecture.

"I think blue will really compliment your lovely eyes but I'm not sure if we have the right shade of blue today. Oooh, look at this purple dress. Wait purple won't look good on you. Oh! How about pink? Hmm, too long. Wait! Try these three dresses on for me. No no! Not the orange one! And try this magenta one too. Do you think red will look good on you? Ahh no! Stop! That blue one! At the bottom! That's the perfect one! Go on, put it on!"

()()()()()

Ash grinned. He was ill. He didn't have to tag along with Serena to the nightclub. Serena was furious. She didn't know why the heck Ash was grinning madly about vomiting but she had to go to the nightclub alone. Plus it was her last day of being fifteen. She pouted and posed in front of her full length mirror. She was wearing a candyfloss pink minidress, with many frills, and her hair was crimped. Even Ash had to say she was pretty. But not as pretty as Misty, he thought.

()()()()()

Misty glanced at herself in the mirror, before squeaking nervously.

"Omg! Omg! I don't look like myself!" She gulped.

"That's the point, Misty darling. You look beautiful. All the boys will be lookin' at ya." Dawn winked, as she quickly took a selfie.

"I don't want a boyfriend." Misty growled as she straightened down her blue dress.

Dawn scowled at her as she posted her selfie on Instagram.

"Do you want to get slapped?" She threatened, as many likes and comments appeared on her post.

"No." Misty said quickly. "But if you slap me I'll slap you."

Dawn glared at her.

"I thought you got over your vicious habits. You said before that you'll never hit anyone again."

Misty cackled evilly.

"Oh, but for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: normally the line for u I will is used in a lovey way, but seriously, I couldn't find a damn way to end this chapter so yeah. And omg, I decided to write my first kissing scene! It's not very good though. Still, May had her first kiss earlier than me. Sorta. She's sixteen and I'm…. Not telling you my age. I'm younger than her btw. Progress in this chapter: we learn they are going to a nightclub. We also learn that dawn is pretty evil and misty is too. Please review, follow and favourite.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	11. He's All Yours Now

Hi guys. I can't take any more of Serena so I kicked her out. No wonder I loved writing this chapter. Mwa ha ha ha ha. I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea of the story.

 **Chapter Eleven: He's All Yours Now**

Serena smoothed down her dress for the umpteenth time, before leaving the taxi. She was immediately greeted with stares, from admiring boys. She smiled. At least SOME people appreciated her looks. A tall boy came up to her and offered her a dance. She gracefully took his hand.

"So what's your name, miss beautiful?" He asked as they twirled across the room.

"Serena. How about you?" She replied, blushing.

"My names Rudy. Nice to meet you."

And as they twirled around to the music, boys glared at Rudy and girls took photos and put the hashtag 'relationship goals' on it.

()()()()()

"Why did we have to get a neon pink limo to go to a nightclub? It makes everyone stare at us and you know I hate attention, Dawn."

Misty glowered at Dawn, before shrinking into her seat and pulling the curtains across. Swiftly, Dawn pulled them back, and rolled her eyes. Exactly two seconds later, she let out a piercing scream.

"We're here!" She cried, and leapt out of the limo.

Misty groaned. She started crawling out when she remembered something. She pulled a face and glared at the direction Dawn went.

"Damn you Dawn, you left me to pay the driver!" She muttered, pulling out her wallet.

()()()()()

She was having a great time. Serena was dancing and singing like there was no tomorrow. It was her last night of being fifteen after all. She grinned at Rudy, who was next to her. Then she smiled at all her fan boys, staring at her from a distance. She loved the attention. Then everything went silent as two girls strode into the hall. They were stunning. A bluenette in a silver dress came forward first. Serena remembered, she was Dawn. Ash had a photo of her in his photo album. Then Dawn pulled another girl forward and Serena gulped.

This was the girl who Ash had his sights on. The girl who had wrecked her future, her hopes, her dreams. It was her. Misty Waterflower. Serena immediately knew why Ash liked her. She was incredible, her dress floating down, and flaring out at the waist. She had beautiful hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Next to her, she heard Rudy whimper. Serena realised, Misty must have been the 'ex girlfriend' he had talked about. She quickly whispered something to Rudy and stood up. Then she hurried over to the ginger haired girl.

()()()()()

Dawn had left to go get some drinks. And maybe some boys, at the look of it. She stood awkwardly by, aware of the admiring and loving gazes heading her way. Then the crowd parted to reveal a blonde haired girl coming her way. Misty was confused; she didn't know many people in Viridian City. It then hit her: this was Ash's girlfriend. She waited for the girl to reach her.

"Hi." She pulled a smile on her face, hoping it didn't look too fake. She quickly noticed that the crowd was fading away, to her pleasure.

"Hi. I'm Serena. And you must be Misty." Serena sat down awkwardly on the bench behind her. Misty followed suit.

"How do you know me?" She asked, but she already knew.

"Ash talks about you a lot." She grinned weakly at Misty, and cleared her throat. "And also I'm his newest travelling companion."

Misty stayed silent.

"And just to say, Ash likes you. I wanted him before… But…. He's all yours now. Take him. And do one thing for me.. Take care of him please. I like him a lot." Serena rushed her speech out quickly and muttering a quick goodbye and hurried away.

Misty was stunned. Ash? Talked about her a lot? He was all hers now? Did he not… Like Serena?

She glanced over to Serena, who was at the drinks table. Dawn had mysteriously disappeared. Probably to the bedrooms upstairs, knowing her. Misty ran over to Serena, all the while pulling her dress down so no one saw her Corsola knickers.

"Can I have Ash's number?" She rambled, ignoring the blonde's surprised face.

Serena smiled and gave her the number.

()()()()()

As the credits rolled on, Drew pulled May close, and they cuddled together, even though it was summer. They had had quite a few make out sessions, and they were exhausted. Then, all of a sudden, there were shouts and screams.

"Drew, come for a sleepover at my house tonight!"

"Omg, it's Drew's house!"

"Drew I know you like me!"

"Drew! Drew! Drew!"

Both May and Drew glared at the door. Drew stomped to the front door, gently pulling May along with him. He wrenched open the door and fan girls stopped talking.

"Listen you dratted fan girls. Stop pestering me because I have a girlfriend and she's much better than you guys." Drew yanked May forward. The fan girls screamed and raged at her. Then there was one shout that made Drew furious.

"Prove it to us that she's your girlfriend!"

"Fine! I'll prove it!" He shouted.

Then he pulled May forwards and plunged his lips onto hers, the most passionate kiss they had yet. The fan girls gaped. Then they backed away before saying to May:

"We give up. He's all yours now."

And with that, the fan girls retreated. Some looked back at May and symboled a killing motion, but May didn't care. She had Drew to protect her.

()()()()()

She winced. She gulped. She panicked. Then the ringing noise stopped and she tensed up. Misty clamped her eyes shut and gripped onto the phone.

"Hello, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town here. How can I help you? If you want to talk to my mom call back later." A voice came from the other end of the line, slightly irritated and bored. Misty breathed in harshly, his sound was so familiar, so…. She couldn't explain it. It was just music to her ears.

"Hello anyone there?" Ash asked, getting annoyed. It snapped Misty out of her dream.

"Um yes. Um… This is Misty… And um… I was wondering if you wanted to meet up soon."

()()()()()

He almost wet his pants. It was Misty. Misty Waterflower. And she wanted to meet up. He pinched himself quickly.

"Yeah, where do you want to meet up?"

His voice was embarrassingly high and his face was red.

"How about that café in Cerulean City, the Cherubi Coffee shop? At twelve o'clock tomorrow? How about that? We can catch up a bit."

"S-s-sure. I-I will see you to-tomorrow." He hung up quickly.

He slumped against the wall. Why did he stutter? It made him seem like he was nervous. Which he was. But never mind that. He had a sort of date tomorrow and he needed to get ready. He picked up the phone once again and called up two people, listed on his contacts as 'Green Head' and 'Grumpy the Purplehead'.

()()()()()

Misty crumbled into her chair. She was delighted. It was like a fairytale. She bounded over to her wardrobe, a place she usually avoided at all costs, and pulled out many dresses. Misty glanced at them blankly. She pulled out her Blackberry and texted two people, 'Maybelle' and 'Shopaholic'. Then she picked up each dress, held them close to her and brushed off the many layers of dust on them.

She laughed to herself as the dust floated to the ground.

"Oh, Ash Ketchum. You're gonna get a big surprise when you see me. I'm gonna look like the next Beyonce. I'm gonna look so fabulous that everyone will wonder if I'm the same Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City Gym they're looking at. It might scar me for life, this makeover session with May and Dawn, but Ash Ketchum, for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: Rudy and Serena= Annoyingflyshipping? Made that one up.

(coos) omg Serena you're so nice letting Misty have Ash (shouts) OMG SERENA YOU BIG FAT POO WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT IN THE ANIME! (Gets dragged off scene screaming and kicking by police)

Sorry amourshippers, I hate you. Just the really female dog ones. No offence. Just sayin we poke shippers did NOT invent contest and ikari shipping to get rid of advance and pearl shipping. So don't accuse us of things we didn't do. Soz for the hideously long speech. I just came across a really bias tumblr post and I got sorta mad.

Please review, follow and favourite. Ps: poke shipping forever. And contest. And ikari. And every other shipping I support.

Will update soon.

Catsaysmaw xx


	12. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Hi guys. The next few chapters will be pokeshipping Central. Well this series is meant to be poke shipping. What am I saying? Never mind. Anyway, I do not own Pokemon and please don't hate. It makes me sad.

 **Chapter Twelve: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

A boy stood outside of a smart coffee shop. He had clean combed raven hair, and a Pokemon league hat on his head. He wore a red shirt and jeans. He looked like normal teenager listening to his iPod. But if you looked closer, you could see his foot impatiently tapping on the concrete pavement and his eyes occasionally glancing around, as if he was looking for someone.

()()()()()

She had to admit, she was nervous. Yes, the great arrogant gym leader of Cerulean City was nervous. Dawn and May had made her look fabulous. But still she was anxious. What if Ash thought she didn't look okay?

Misty twisted around to peer at herself in the mirror. Sure, what she saw was a pretty sixteen year old girl, with a pink summer dress with pineapples on it and silver flats. But Misty also saw a worried, trembling girl, with limp hair and a lifeless dress. She cleared her throat and stood up tall. She was not only doing this for her, she was doing it for Ash. And she would do anything for Ash.

()()()()()

His twenty minutes of waiting paid off. No, Misty was not late, he was just impatient. He shook with excitement when he saw a familiar person arriving in the distance. He straightened up, checked his hair and tried to look casual.

Ash had talked to Drew and Paul the previous night. Unfortunately, being the annoying people they were, they only told him one piece of advice, appear normal. What Ash didn't know was, neither Drew nor Paul had gone on proper dates.

As Misty approached, he fought the urge not to wrap his arms around her and give her a huge bear hug. Misty was also fighting the same urge. Ash gaped at her. She looked amazing. She had changed since he last saw her, but she was still beautiful.

"Hi Misty." Ash tried to cut the silence. He knew it was a lame thing to say, but it was the first thing he thought of.

()()()()()

She felt her heart beat so fast, she was afraid it might burst out of her and fly away. But it didn't do that because hearts usually don't do that. What she did get was a flushed face, her failing to say a word and almost falling over.

He had grown. He was taller than her, not by a lot, but still a decent amount. His hair was flopping slightly over his eyes, but it only made him look more attractive. His eyes were even more chocolatier than ever and she felt slightly faint as she looked at him.

It was like a fairy tale come true. Only she had to find out if he liked her first. She couldn't get her hopes up too high. She twitched nervously when she was dragged out of her daydream by a greeting.

"Hi Ash." She murmured back, trying not to look into his eyes, so she wouldn't see the flash of disappointment in his eyes when he saw her properly.

()()()()()

Why wasn't she looking at him? Was she scared to look at him? Was he really that ugly? He could almost cry. He tried to look into her eyes. She wouldn't look at him. He started to panic.

"Do you like popcorn?" He blurted out. He immediately tried to take back the words, feeling like he could slap himself for being so stupid.

"Why wouldn't I?" She retorted almost as swiftly as he had asked it. She was finally looking at him.

"I don't know?" He replied, dumbly. He winced as she glanced at him, a moment of silence between them. He quickly changed the subject. Let's go inside."

They shuffled inside, picking a table at the back. They ordered a coffee each. They refused to look at each other, quietness taking over the area.

()()()()()

Misty cringed. She had to say something! It was getting more awkward every minute! Why wasn't her mouth moving?! Say something!

"How's life?" She rolled her eyes. Now she sounded like a stalker.

"It's good. How's yours?" He asked, finally taking interest.

"Well it's not like our old travelling days, but it's fine."

"And how's being the fourth and most beautiful sensational sister?" He turned pale after he realised what he had just said. Dang it! Why'd he said that?

Misty's turned to look at him. Did he just say what she thought he said? He can't have! But his face, it was pale and he avoided her gaze.

"D-did you say I'm…b-b-beautiful?" She stammered, her eyes confused.

He looked up and stared into her blue eyes.

"Yes I did. And I meant it. Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." He spoke clearly now, his fists clenched.

And then it happened so suddenly. The huge chandelier above where Misty sat snapped and fell, crushing Misty, lights and glass fragments flew everywhere. Ash was almost close to sobbing. His chance to tell Misty what he really felt about her was crushed. Literally. But all that mattered now was to get her out.

People panicked. Some people called the ambulance, some helped clear up some of the fragments. The staff shouted for everyone to move away from the glass. But Ash didn't hear. He was tearing away, pushing out all the glass, hoping to find a hand, a foot, anything that was a sign of Misty.

A few minutes in, and he still didn't find anything. His moves were frantic now, hurried and urgent. Then he found a hand. He pulled her out gently, and passed her to the waiting ambulance people. Ash begged to be let in the ambulance with Misty. Then he had a good look at Misty.

She had scars where the glass had cut her and her leg was thrown out in a disturbing position. She looked so fragile, so torn. He pushed away the hair from her face, and moved the leg back to normal. Ash hesitated. He had never done it before, but he reached for her hand and grasped it. It felt limp, but there was a small spark of life inside, almost dead but hopeful.

He had never been so scared in his life. As they reached the hospital, he gulped. He had a fear of hospitals. Blood, needles and X-rays. It was a stupid phobia, he knew that. Gary had teased him about that for a long time.

But he had to get over it. He turned pale as they crossed through corridors, full of patients ready to get operations or appointments. Then, to his dismay, they headed to the emergency area. This place were full of people on the verge of life and death, like Misty. That was a fact he didn't want to face. They stopped outside a room. Across the corridor was a woman, in her mid thirties, crying and weeping.

That might be him in a few days. Sobbing that someone's life was taken. He couldn't take that. But this woman had her tragedy already performed. So, taking a last glance of Misty, he walked over to the woman and handed her a tissue. She looked up, smiled at him, the type that was half forced, half real. He smiled back, ran over to Misty's room and looked at the girl that lay on the bed.

"I used to not know what love is, but I know that I love you. And so I'm staying here. And for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: IM SORRY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY. But I have to add some drama in here and there. I'm sorry if it sounds a bit like Dawns story. But I have to. So I apologise now. Don't kill me.

I am starting to write a new one shot, pokeshipping this time. It's a slow start but I might upload it next week if I'm lucky.

Please review, follow and favourite. It makes me so happy.

Catsaysmaw xx


	13. The Matter Of Fate

Hi guys. I quite liked this chapter. I sort of took the idea of Pokemon school from licoricejellybean. So shoutout to her. I do not own Pokemon. I do however own the two Pokemon I made up in this chapter. Please don't hate. Ps: check out licoricejellybean's fanfic, it's called All For One.

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Matter Of Fate**

Fate had done this to him. Fate had ruined his life. Fate had destroyed Misty.

Was he not meant for Misty? But they were so perfect together. Sparks in the air whenever they touched, their hearts pattering every time they looked at each other. How could they not be perfect together?

Six years of knowing each other. Six years of hidden hopes. Six years of unspoken confessions.

Ash slumped back into his chair. He shifted about in the hard wooden chair, until he was so frustrated that he stood up again. Misty was in the operation room. Without him. He paced down the corridor nervously. Then suddenly the door to the operating room creaked open and a nurse came hurrying out. Why was she hurrying? Unless…something had gone wrong.

No. Misty unconscious had already traumatised him enough. Ash leapt up. He trembled as he strode over to the nurse, who was looking around in the cupboard.

"Miss.. Can you tell me if.. If Misty Waterf-" he began.

"Ah. You must be that sweet boyfriend of hers. She's doing just fine. Pretty girl, isn't she? Anyway, she's about to come out any moment." The nurse glanced up to look at him as she said this, smiling.

Ash grinned and scurried off. He flopped into the chair again. 'Sweet boyfriend'? He wasn't her boyfriend! Well, actually he wouldn't have minded if he was.

Then something came into mind. What was a boyfriend? He murmured this aloud a few times, then suddenly there was the flat voice of his pokedex.

"Boyfriend- a grass Pokemon that lives by the beach in Unova. The pre-evolution of Fiancé. It eats fruit tha-"

Ash quickly closed his pokedex. He wasn't a Pokemon! He asked Siri, he looked it up on every search engine he knew and he still didn't get an acceptable answer. It was on his mind, until a nurse popped up and told him that Misty was finished in the operation room.

He ran up to the bed, where Misty lay. There were wires and tubes attached to her, but her scars and cuts were almost healed. Slowly he took her hand. He felt her move. He stared at her incredulously. Surely…surely she couldn't be waking up so soon!

Misty's eyes fluttered open and looked at Ash..and she smiled.

"Hi Ash." She grinned weakly and held onto Ash's hand tightly.

"Misty..what's a boyfriend?" He blurted out. No, he didn't just say that did he?

Luckily, Misty thought it was a joke, to his relief. She laughed and said that he made her feel the happiest she had been all year. And that, that made his day. Or should I say week. Maybe month.

"Fate brought us together." She had said, as they laughed about old stories, cringed about past tales.

And as Misty was leaving the hospital the very next week, they arranged another date, a proper date, at a small restaurant out of town. And by the end of the day, when visitors had to go, they could officially call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. And Ash finally knew the meaning of boyfriend.

()()()()()

"I'm sorry, Kenny."

A petty girl with navy hair stood at the doorstep of small house, where a brown haired boy stood, looking crestfallen.

"I don't think we can be together. We can still be friends though." She smiled hopefully, but the boy didn't respond.

"No. We can't. It will break my heart, Dee Dee, if we're just friends. It won't work out." He turned away, only peering back, his voice a whisper, "What made you dump me?"

He slammed the door shut, not bothering to hear the answer. Dawn glanced down to her shoes, whispering:

"That's just it, Kenny. I don't know. It just seemed right."

She walked away, muttering to herself. It was an uneasy feeling, every time she met up with Kenny, every time he hugged her or flirted with her. It was as if there was someone else. Someone else blocking her. And she needed to find out who.

()()()()()

Perhaps it was his destiny, his fate, to have fallen for Dawn. To break his heart, to punish him for everything he had done wrong. But what had he done wrong? All he did was to form an affection for that troublesome girl, always wanting him to cheer up, move on from the past.

Paul stroked a photo of Dawn, it was tattered and torn, but it was still her. Maybe it was like reality, the Dawn he knew was still there, hiding behind a tattered and torn outside shell.

()()()()()

Was this a dream? A dream she had made up in her head? Her, May Maple, asleep in Andrew Hayden's arms. Many girls would die for this, she sighed. But she was the one Drew chose. The lucky one.

()()()()()

Drew smiled as May stirred from her sleep. Yes, she snored, but she looked so perfect lying there in his arms.

"What're you doing there smirking, Andrew?" She scowled, blushing.

"What're you doing in my arms blushing bright red, bandana girl?" He retorted.

May glared at him for a few moments, before going going back to sleep, still frowning. Drew kissed her on the cheek gently, and seeing her smile in her sleep made him smile too.

()()()()()

"No. You gotta be kidding me." Ash stared at the letter in Misty's hand. "But that's not fair! Gary's going to be able to compete in the Pokemon league just because he's five months older than me."

Misty glanced at her boyfriend warily, worried he was going to get angry.

"Shh Ash, the doctors might kick you out for acting like a madman in here."

Ash slumped onto the end if Misty's bed, before declaring:

"I can just lie about my age and not go to this ridiculous school!" He pumped his fist in the air, almost knocking out Misty. "Uh, sorry Mist."

"Watch where your hands are going. And your pokedex knows your age." Misty added. She opened up the booklet included in the envelope. "Hey Ash, it looks pretty cool."

The two of them pored over the booklet, Misty saying the pros and Ash pointing out the cons. There had been a new rule in the Pokemon league, pupils under seventeen had to go to the nearest Pokemon school before they could compete in any leagues or competitions. They had to stay there until they graduated after a year. Even Misty had to go. But it was only because the League had said she was 'underage' for a gym leader.

"It might be fun, Ash." Misty tried to cheer Ash up.

"Humph. Wait, there are weekly Pokemon battles?" Ash perked up, reading a page in the booklet. "Hey Mist cheer up about this school thing. At least one of us is optimistic. He gestured to himself and Misty rolled her eyes.

"Hey world, this is my amazing boyfriend." She announced to the hospital wing, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ash, not picking up on the sarcasm, grinned and waved to the patients, who were staring at him.

"Ooh, I wonder if the others have got a letter?" Misty asked, referring to Dawn, Paul, May, Drew and some other friends of theirs.

"Yeah, they're all younger than us." Ash's face darkened when he thought of Gary. "That pesky jerk, weaselling out of Pokemon School…"

Misty rolled her eyes yet again.

"Oh Gary Oak. You don't know what's coming for you." Ash flexed his fingers, stretched his legs and straightened up. "I don't usually get so much anger for someone, but for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: so ash has anger problems now, does he? Btw the two Pokemon I referred to in this chapter, Boyfriend and Fiancé, are my inventions. Wish they were real. I could catch one for myself. Then the stage two evolution would be Husband. Geez, Game Freak are missing out on my invention. Please review, follow and favourite.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	14. Evil Intentions

Sorry guys. I broke up the best couple ever, Annoyingflyshipping. If you don't know about it then where have you been all your life? But I don't like Serena to have so much happiness.

So we're at chapter fourteen. Basically we get a preview of all the trouble brewing for Ash and Misty in this chapter! You're gonna hate me for this chapter! But don't hate. That's doesn't make sense. Anyways I don't own Pokemon. Or anything. Only myself and my Sylveon plushie.

 **Chapter Fourteen: Evil Intentions**

"So Ashy- Boy has a girlfriend?"

A tall man with brown hair stood in the doorway of the lab, tossing a pokeball up and catching it. He frowned as his grandfather said yes. He had broken up with Leaf two weeks ago, due to her going on holiday for a few weeks. Yes, Gary was not good when it came to long distance relationships. Yet, he felt bitter about the breakup. And he decided to lash his anger out on the person he had done so when he was younger: Ash. Gary was to compete in the League the next week, and so his master plan started to form.

"Grandad? You know how you're going to run the Pokemon school?" Gary asked.

"Yes Gary? What is it? You want to teach? We have a few places free if you want." Professor Oak pulled up a notebook and flicked through it.

"Oh yes. I'll be Techniques teacher. It'll be a perfect job after I win the League." Gary Oak smirked after this. His plan was working.

"And I forgot to mention. Your girlfriend Leaf has signed up to be the secretary. I'm sure you guys will get to bond more easily." Professor Oak hurried off to feed the Pokemon.

Gary's smirk vanished. Damn it. Leaf was going to be there. She was sour after the breakup, so maybe his plan would fail. She was pretty unstoppable when she felt like it.

()()()()()

Serena scowled as she flopped onto her bed. Rudy had just broken up with her.

"Sorry Serena but Giselle is prettier. Deal with it."

She had walked in to Rudy and Giselle in the middle of a make out session. Wasn't exactly on her to do list, but at least she had seen Rudy's true colours. She needed a new boyfriend, to show Rudy that she didn't care. Nightclub, she thought. Bound to be plenty of boys. If not, I might have to take Misty's new boyfriend.

She fluffed up her hair and got out her favourite dress. The revealing one.

()()()()()

Ash and Misty both dressed semi-formal. Misty wore a strapless purple dress that, as Dawn said, 'highlighted her curves'. Misty wasn't sure what the fashion statement meant, but she assumed it was good, due to Dawns beaming face.

They arrived at the restaurant together, Ash trying to peer at Misty without her noticing, and Misty trying to figure out if they went to the right place. The sky soon darkened as night fell, yet the two figures were still talking and flirting. After their meal, they paid and left.

Ash led Misty to a nearby cliff, where the sea stroked the cliff every now and then and the stars shone in the moonlight. They sat on the edge, holding hands as they looked out to the horizon, talking as they did.

The moment was perfect, perfect for their first kiss. They kissed until it was vital to breathe. And as water Pokemon watched the couple from a distance, they left, knowing it was a memory meant only for Ash and Misty to cherish.

()()()()()

Two girls stood on the doorstep of May's house. The sun was rising and Dawn was excited.

"You had your first kiss? At last?"

"Hey, at least I didn't have my first kiss when I was drunk." Misty scowled at Dawn, who was now glaring at her menacingly.

The door opened and Max peered out, his phone in his hand.

"Hey guys. You for May? Guessed so." Max turned around, whilst still on his phone. "May! Your two idiotic friends are here!"

Misty and Dawn growled. Max didn't flinch.

"I'm on level five hundred and twenty four on candy crush. Leave me alone." He stomped away, still tapping on the screen.

May arrived downstairs after a while.

"Was it Max?" She asked sensing their confused faces. "Don't worry. Only early hormones."

Dawn looked a bit happier, whilst Misty scowled deeper.

"It's not that. I'm only on level twenty two."

()()()()()

Misty and Dawn sat on May's bed, whilst May leant against her wardrobe.

"What's this 'important' meeting for?" May asked, emphasising the third word.

"Hey! Misty just got her first kiss. All that's left is you." Dawn studied her mascara in the mirror.

"Actually, I've had my first kiss already. Misty was the last one." May scoffed. "No offence Misty."

"It's fine." Misty glanced up from her iPhone. "Heck, how do you pass this level?"

Misty tapped on the screen impatiently, until a bunch of large letters with 'game over' filled her screen.

"Damn it!"

...

 _Dear Misty_

 _Hope you've had a good summer! Loved those photos from your last letter, you look so pretty now! Heard you've got a boyfriend! Wink, wink! I hope he's not replacing me though! Coming to Kanto soon, just two more weeks. I've already paid for the boarding house. Do you have anywhere in the gym for me to stay for a few days before school starts? Anyways, see you soon, I miss you soooo much my little Corsola!_

 _M xxxx_

…

Misty smiled. She folded up the letter and placed it in her little trinket box on her table. She scanned through the previous letters, before locking the box again. The small pink box kept many memories and treasures.

She stood up and called Ash. They updated daily, since Pallet Town and Cerulean City were quite far away.

"Hi Ash!"

"Hey Mist."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Well, I think Serena's eaten that cake Mom made yesterday, so I'm depressed."

"Ash! Well, she's leaving tomorrow, isn't she? So you won't have to worry about cake."

"Haha. You can always come over when she's left though. Your sisters can run the gym. They have plenty of time."

"Well, I'll start to pack then. By the way, where's Serena going? Back to Kalos?"

"No, she's going to Unova. Her parents are there apparently. I think she's going there for the shopping though."

Ash laughed. Misty grinned through the video phone.

"Then I suppose we'll have to ship Dawn over there too. Wait, she can't stand Serena. It's probably because Serena's a threat to her fashion career."

"Ha ha. When's Dawns next wardrobe clean out?"

"Oh no. Soon. I've lost track. That reminds me. I have to clean out the aquarium. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

"Yeah. Bye Mist."

And then the call ended. Misty headed over to clean the aquarium, then going back to the video phone. This time, scrolling down the contacts to someone named 'M'.

"Hi Misty darling!'

"M! I haven't seen you in ages! Aww.. I would hug you too, only the video phone's very uncomfortable."

()()()()()

Stuffing her last belonging into her bag, Serena sighed, and peered out of the window. Pallet Town was so peaceful, yet she was leaving. It would be a good home, she thought, but I can't stay here forever. There are boys, parties and fun in Unova.

There hasn't been anything good about my stay here though, she pondered, maybe I should make something good out of this. Perhaps a kiss? But from who? Ash? No, that would be mean. But what was the point of coming here, she argued, it was to get with Ash. But she couldn't have that. So I might as well get a peck from Ash whilst I'm here, then I can go to Unova in peace.

Serena sunk into her bed, drifting off into a dreamworld.

()()()()()

"Hey M."

"Yes Misty?"

"Why are you coming all the way over to Kanto for education, when there's a perfectly good school in Hoenn?"

"Kanto has Professor Oak. Plus you and the others. How's Dawn? Still hot as ever? And May? Still oblivious to the roses?"

"Dawns had an accident, but she'll remember you. Still pretty. And May's going out with Drew. Had their first kiss somewhere last week I think. She didn't want to share the details."

"Ah. Still haven't had my first kiss. Looking for the right person you see."

The person in the video winked at her. Misty blushed.

"M! I have a boyfriend you know! Plus travelling to Kanto costs a lot!"

"Oh no Misty. I don't mind; for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: who is the mysterious M? And will Serena carry out her plan? What's going to happen to Misty and Ash's relationship? Find out soon!

Sorry Misty. I'm only on level ten of Candy Crush. Hate that game so much!

Please review, follow and favourite! Will update soon.

Catsaysmaw xx


	15. The Female Dog

Omg, chapter fifteen? Wooooo! I'm sorta estimating this series to be twenty chapters? Maybe more? Not sure yet. Anyways, a peep from a purple haired friend in this chapter. More about him in more chapters? Maybe? Anyways I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Female Dog**

Misty hauled a green bag onto her shoulders and headed off to the bus stop. Serena was leaving today; Ash was all hers now. She grinned. She couldn't wait to say goodbye to the girl who had almost stolen her boyfriend's heart.

()()()()()

Would her plan work? Serena paced the room anxiously. How would he react? Ash wasn't that mean. But he could be brutal if he wanted to though. She munched on a cookie thoughtfully. Then the doorbell rang, and Serena scowled.

She peered out of the window, and jealousy filled her. The ginger girl was here. And she was hugging Ash. Perhaps I will do a bit more than a peck. I have the ability to break them up if I want, she thought. And maybe I should do just that. I shall make up a few things, shall I?

()()()()()

Misty smiled as Serena shuffled downstairs. She might not have liked her, but she knew that Serena had had feelings for Ash once. She looked close to crying, Misty noted, as Serena bit her lip. Leaving was probably going to be a tearful occasion.

()()()()()

Serena grinned inside. The Misty girl was falling for it. Now was the time, she screamed in her head, as Ash walked inside the room.

Then she did it. She gave Ash a peck on the lips. He stood still, stunned. Serena took the advantage of the silence.

"Thanks Ash. Last night was brilliant. It was good we could do it one last time before I left. I'll miss you."

And with that, she blew him a kiss, heaved her bag onto her back and left.

()()()()()

"No."

"Misty, it's not what it seems! Listen to m-"

"No."

"Please Misty ple-"

"No!"

Misty leapt up from the couch where she had collapsed into. She ran to the door, her back leaning against it. Tears streamed down her heart shaped face, and her expression screamed for him to get away.

"Get away from me. You filthy two-timer. You think I can be your friend anymore? Let alone be your girlfriend? You want to know what I think? I don't care! Go and find some other girl to trick and never come close to me again!"

She growled at him, and ran from the house, her bag in her clenched fist. Misty hated doing it, but she had to.

What was I to him? Just some practice girlfriend? She slumped on the side of the road, tears trickling down her cheek. After a few moments, she pulled herself up and walked slowly to the bus stop. She had to get home.

()()()()()

"Misty? What's wrong? Oh no, my Corsola, he did that to you?"

"M, please. Cheer me up."

"Oh darling, I'm coming over right now. Let me tell my manager."

"No! Stay there until you need to come over for school! Please, M, I don't want to ruin your timetable, I know it's busy."

"You sure? I can always rearrange it!"

Misty smiled. At least someone cared about her.

"I got to go now, sweetie, the boss needs me. Call me later, honey, and we can talk in more detail."

Then M hung up. Misty frowned, it didn't sound like someone was calling M. She sat on her bed, feeling lost, broken. M was starting to sound like Ash back in Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos.. She had always called him weekly, yet all conversations were two minutes long and ended with an excuse from Ash. She had only just broken up with him; was M leaving her too?

She started to cry, not as much as before, but these were silent tears that ran down her face and onto the bed.

()()()()()

No. He hadn't done anything. Serena had lied. What had he done wrong? What made her resent Misty? They weren't that close though, but had Serena been jealous? He clenched his fist tightly.

He had over to the gym; he didn't know what else to do. He knocked on the door nervously, would she answer? But out came Daisy.

"Misty's upstairs. She crying a lot and she won't eat or drink. Don't know what's wrong with her but I have to clean the pool." Daisy scowled and put on some neon pink gloves.

Ash tiptoed upstairs, and saw a pidgey leave a letter on the windowsill. Misty seemed to be out. So he picked up the letter and read it.

()()()()()

Dear Misty

Sorry I had to finish our call earlier than usual. Hope you're okay after the breakup. Just remember I can always come to Kanto. Speaking of Kanto, do you know why we need to go to school? League laws, yes, but it was actually because of underage people entering that play unfairly. Funny, huh? Bet they did that on purpose to make our lives miserable. Anyways, see you soon in September. Don't feel depressed, Corsola.

Love you always,

M xxx

()()()()()

Ash frowned. Who was M? It sounded like a boy. A boy replacing him. Already? He left the gym, his head full of thoughts. He decided to call a friend. A friend who knew a lot about girls.

"Brock?"

"Omg Ash! You know Brock? Oh yah, where's May and her little boyfriend? We should all meet up soon and paint our nails."

Ash groaned. Why was Harley at Brock's place? And why the Arceus did he want to paint their nails?

"Um hi Harley. I need to speak with Brock."

"Oh sure darling, I'll get him. He's such a sweetheart isn't he?"

Ash paused, not knowing how to respond. A moment later, Brock filled the screen.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Harley and Solidad are staying here for the moment, since Harley wasted all his money on the engagement ring."

"Wait, they're engaged?"

"Oh yes, Ash, I was surprised too. And a little birdie tells me you're going out with our red haired companion."

"Was. We broke up." Ash's voice cracked in the middle and his expression was pained.

"Well I suppose you need the advice from Brock, the mighty king of girls!"

Damn it, I forgot Brock was like this, thought Ash.

()()()()()

Ash lay on his bed after a three hour lesson with Brock. It was tiring, and Brock was a pain in the backside after a while.

But he knew he had to do it for Misty. He had to win her back. And M was a threat to him. M could take away years of hard work, years of worrying, confusion, unhappiness.

He walked over to the mailbox, to collect the mail, and a leaflet caught his attention.

'Cerulean City Sensational Sisters!

Apply for the male lead part in our newest water show! Bound to be successful. Rules and terms and conditions on the back. Sign ups start on Saturday.'

Saturday. It was tomorrow. It was his chance to get closer with Misty, apologise for what he didn't do. A picture of him wearing tights and a tutu popped into his mind.

"Oh crud. I'm gonna look like a fool. But Misty, for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: who the hell is M? Only I know. Maybe some of you can guess though. And Serena really is a female dog, isn't she? Anyways review, follow and favourite! It's only a few clicks!

Catsaysmaw xxx


	16. Electricity Beats Water

Hey guys. New chapter! Still don't find out who's M in this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is bad. I personally think it's the best I've done, but I don't have good opinions. I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Misty and Ash would be married by now.

 **Chapter Sixteen: Electricity Beats Water**

"No! I told you before! That last water show was my last one! Now you're making me the main character? And making me kiss some random stranger? I just broke up with my ex, for Arceus's sake!"

The Cerulean City gym leader sulked in the corner, catching her breath. Her older sisters glanced at each other, all having experience of Misty's temper before. They had already chosen their main male character, and he was going to be much more trouble than he had seemed.

"Come on Misty, we'll like raise your pay." Daisy pleaded.

Misty rolled her eyes. Her sisters were so dumb. But she was broke. She needed money.

"Fine." She growled, storming away.

()()()()()

"They probably don't know you and Misty just broke up." Drew suggested. "They care for their little sis more than Misty thinks."

Ash scowled. Paul and Drew looked at each other, not knowing what they should do, Paul picking up the script and Drew stared at the floor intently. Flicking through the stapled papers, Paul realised why Ash was so annoyed. Ash had to kiss Misty. His ex. Sure, Ash was only doing the show to get Misty back, but he didn't want to go that far. And Ash was now accusing her sisters of matchmaking.

"On the bright side, you can wear this amazing costume." Drew sniggered as he pointed to the photo. Paul peered over and almost smiled. Ash pointedly turned away from them.

()()()()()

Violet gulped as she heard the doorbell ring. The scene was gonna get ugly, that was for sure. She hurried down and invited Ash in. Lily whispered for Ash to get changed, while Daisy distracted Misty by practising dance moves on the pool. The ginger haired sister had cheered up since the day before, but it wasn't going to last long.

"Misty! Daisy! Our new sensational brother is like here!" Violet called, as Ash finished getting changed.

"He's not actually our brother." Misty pointed out.

"Well what are we like supposed to call him then?" Lily retorted.

"How am I supposed to know?" Misty rolled her eyes. "Well where is he?"

Ash stepped out from the shadows, a merman tail on him. He quickly prayed that Misty wouldn't kill him immediately.

()()()()()

No. Her sisters wouldn't just do that to her, would they? They wouldn't be as mean as to bring in her ex to be the main male part? She clamped her eyes shut and tried to stay calm. This was Ash. A stranger. She had never met him before. Try not to lash out at him. She took a deep breath.

"Hi. I'm Misty. I see we're working together. Nice to meet you."

Ash bit his lip. At least she was talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Ash. Nice.. Nice to meet you too." He stuttered, trying not to break into tears.

()()()()()

"Now let's go to like scene four. Doing well so far!" Daisy called through the megaphone, directing Ash and Misty.

Ash searched through his brain to try and find the words. Scene four, scene four, scene four. Oh no. He gulped as he remembered. It wasn't the worst scene to do, but it was still bad.

"And twist! Ash dive into the water and like spin! Misty don't like look so disgusted! Look like excited!" Violet shouted through.

Ash spun and spun, like a Spinarach spinning a web. It made this head pound, but he didn't know what made it hurt more, the water flowing past him, or the sight of Misty in her mermaid costume.

"Come on Misty, like straighten up! And Ash, like look at something in like, the distance!" Lily screeched. "Now take hold of Misty's hand and like, drag her towards us!"

Misty stopped. No. He wasn't going to do it. He was a coward. Then he lunged towards her and took hold of her hand.

That's when she felt the sparks. The electricity flowing through them. She had felt them before, but water conducted electricity, didn't it? Because it felt strong. And it felt right. She sighed and let Ash pull her away.

()()()()()

"He held my hand, and I felt electricity. It was really powerful too. Was it the water? Or was it us? I don't know. I don't trust my mind anymore." Misty sighed, staring intently into the videophone.

"You need to follow your heart. I need to go now, and I suspect you need to carry on your rehearsal." M left, leaving Misty staring at a blank screen.

M left her. It was happening again. Her heart recognised the agony. The agony of being single. But it hurt less before. She had never experienced heartbreak back then. She sank to her knees, wondering if this was actually a nightmare from Darkrai.

()()()()()

Ash's head throbbed as he saw the crying girl on the floor. His mind was fighting over what he should do. Maybe he should listen to his heart, like that annoying M had said? He had the risk of getting rejected, but he ignored the warnings and went for it.

()()()()()

He walked into the room, sat down beside her. He used a finger to wipe away the tears from her cheek, only to be found with a spark of energy between them. Misty looked up, only to be greeted with chocolate eyes that she had always admired, but now she cursed herself as she melted into them and let Ash wrap his arms around her.

"What made you leave me for her? What made you sleep with her?" She whispered, the words so quiet only Ash could hear. The spark fizzled as she remembered that she had been the second choice, the practice.

"I never slept with her. I never liked her. It was only you and I would choose you over any girl any day." He rasped, the words that were stuck in his throat so long finally out.

"You mean I was your first choice? We broke up over nothing?" She breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yes. But it's good. It made us stronger. You know, that song, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Do you forgive me?" He cupped her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers, begging for forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you." She whispered, kissing him gently. "For you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: it didn't take them long, did it? I couldn't bear them to be apart any longer. Still there's the mystery of M and Gary to deal with. Gary's coming next chapter, I hope and M will be solved soon. Depends what I feel like.

I tend to notice that most advance shippers support amour now. Pearl and Poke still stand tall, although I hate pearl. I hate amour the most. Gosh, how many ships do I hate? And who makes up the ships in the first place? Wait, blame the Internet. It's how I found out.

Expect an update soon,

Catsaysmaw xx


	17. First Day Blues

Hi guys! So in this chapter, a couple of weeks have passed and school has started. Uh oh! Please note that I do not own Pokemon. Or any other stuff. Blah blah blah.

 **Chapter Seventeen: First Day Blues**

"Wait what?"

"Uh Ash… We're here. We might be an hour and ten minutes late though."

The gang stood outside the huge building that loomed ahead. The new school they were all entering for the next twelve months or so. The group all had mixed expressions. Ash was confused and annoyed. Misty was furious. Drew smirked at the situation but silently cursed Ash for his stupidity. May was worried about being late. Paul showed no expression. And Dawn… She was checking her nails.

"Ash! The school was DOWN THE STREET from your house, and you take us through to Viridian City for an hour, get us almost arrested and now we're gonna get detentions for being late due to your stupid memo-" Misty exploded. She really had to fall for the most stupid one of the gang.

"What's wrong? Ashy, two other guys and three, let's say, extremely pretty girls? Well Ash, any spare girls for me?" Gary appeared behind them.

"What're you doing here! And no! Dawn is the only one single but don't mess with her! Shouldn't you be in the league?" Ash snarled, not liking Gary's appearance.

"Actually Ash, you shouldn't be talking to teachers like that. Maybe I should give you a detention. But I don't have my book with me. But next time I will. So long and see you in Techniques and Strategies this afternoon!" Gary strode away, ignoring Ash's question.

"Shouldn't he get fired for planning to rape a student?" May asked.

"I heard he came last in the league." Misty perked up.

"He's a teacher?" Dawn inquired.

"Um, shouldn't we just go to school? I mean we just spent an hour looking for it." Drew suggested, glaring at Ash.

()()()()()

"Where's M? I thought M would be in Kanto by now? School term's started. And M was meant to be in our home room." Dawn whispered to Misty. "You're the one closest to M."

"The planes got delayed. M will arrive in two weeks, I think." The teacher glared at Misty and Dawn, but carried on nattering on about the rules.

()()()()()

"I wonder what the girls are talking about. They look pretty serious." Paul stated, still staring at Dawn.

"Dresses, makeup and the latest gossip." Paul glared at Drew. "What? It's what all girls talk about."

Ash stayed silent. He was closest to the girls, so he heard some of it. It was M who was the subject of the conversation. And Misty was the main one talking.

()()()()()

"Well Ashy Boy. Welcome to my class. Hello girls. Yes, I'm single. Yes I know I'm beautiful." Gary smirked as all the girls in the class, except the trio, were cooing over Gary.

Misty rolled her eyes. Dawn sighed. May took her place next to Drew. Ash growled at Gary. Paul stared at Dawn. Drew cuddled May.

They were all thinking the same thing.

This year was going to drag on.

()()()()()

The rest of the day quickly passed. By the end of the day, they all had different feelings about school.

Ash felt disgusted. Misty was stressed. Drew was optimistic. May was sleepy. Paul… Still showed no sign of anything. Dawn felt happy.

()()()()()

"How was like the first day of school?" Violet asked.

"Can you like call Ash and like tell him we need another rehearsal, like now?" Daisy called.

"Yeah, like we need to like rehearse the kissing scene." Lily said, flicking through a magazine.

Misty sighed and stomped away. Now was not the time for rehearsals and kissing scenes. It was time to call M, and ask for answers.

"M? Why aren't you here… In Kanto?"

"Sorry. My manager's delayed it for another week or two. What did you tell the school, Dawn and May?"

"The plane flight was delayed."

Misty clenched her fist. Excuses, she cried in her head.

"That's good. Well, see you later. Love you lots." M hung up.

This time, Misty didn't even bother asking M to come back. She took a deep breath and called Ash, pulling on a mermaid costume while she did so.

()()()()()

"Come on! This is like our last rehearsal before like the first performance! One more hour before it like starts! Dive Ash! Misty! Swim like faster!" Violet was almost screaming through the megaphone.

"Gosh, Violet. You're gonna like damage your voice and like that's not good for your like health." Daisy smirked.

"Shut up Daisy. No! Ash don't stop like spinning!" Violet shouted.

()()()()()

"And with that, the merman and the mermaid were together again. The evil witch was never seen again and they were forever in love. The end." Lily spoke into the megaphone in a loud clear voice.

With those ending words, Ash leaned down and gave Misty a peck on the lips.

Immediately, the audience melted. Young love was always to be admired.

()()()()()

"You tasted of sea water."

"I'm sorry, Ash Ketchum, that we happened to be in water." Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Miss."

"Just shut up."

()()()()()

"Hey I have an idea."

"Uh, Misty, your last idea was to go to the festival that had been closed down for two and a half years. Call that a good idea?" Ash smirked, his arm flung casually around Misty as they sat on the couch, watching Eastenders. "And we got lost for two hours and I almost got killed by riding that Ferris wheel."

"Shut up. How about we invite Brock and Tracy around for a mini party? Not on a school night of course." Misty suggested.

"You mean Professor Brock and Professor Tracy. They're teachers now, aren't they?" Ash pointed out.

"How did you suddenly get so smart? I mean, this is the same boy who was really dense and alwa-" Misty was cut off by a kiss from Ash.

"And I think a party is a great idea. We can always ask the guys tomorrow at school." Ash winked at the furious Misty.

"You think you can make me shut up by kissing me?!"

"Maybe. It was worth the risk."

"Humph."

()()()()()

It was funny how they had changed. Dawn twirled around in her new silver dress, and pouted as she posed in the mirror. It looked perfect on her. It had the five ticks. One, compliments curves. Two, good colours. Three, slightly revealing. Four, matches other accessories. And five, everyone on Facebook and Instagram liked it.

()()()()()

May stood by the side tugging on her t-shirt, bored. Sure, she liked Dawn and Misty, they were her best friends, but this 'bff meeting' was mostly Dawn's idea. Yeah, she liked shopping and she liked wardrobe clean outs, but Dawn was a little, let's say forceful, when it came to her passion in life. May sighed. Blue did not, by any chance, suit her. Red was her colour. Dawn was pink and Misty was blue. Speaking of Misty, she was even worse than her. Misty loathed shopping, fashion and dressing up. May felt a pang of sympathy for the girl who sat on the floor, surrounded by tank tops and skirts and looked like she was about to kill herself. May wondered what was going through her mind.

...

 _Ugh, the pain, the torture! Wait, why was I, Misty Kasumi Waterflower, even here? In the midst of clothes. When I say clothes, I mean like a lake of clothes. Ugh! At least someone was feeling some pain. May looked bored, bored out of her mind. She was tempted to text Drew, I know that face of hers. Her hand kept reaching into her pocket, but she told herself off and stood there looking bored. How do I know May so well? She is my best friend, of course and so is Dawn. But they both have flaws, everyone has. Lucky May. I forgot to bring my phone._

...

"Uh, what's wrong? It's half eleven. And it's a school night."

"Sorry Ash. Blame Dawn. Um, and what was Techniques homework again? I sorta never noted it down."

"Mist, you are in so much trouble tomorrow. And it's going to be the second day. Are you going to be like this every day?"

"And you will be in more trouble if you don't hurry up and tell me the homework!"

"Just copy it off me tomorrow. I'm too tired."

"But that's cheating! And you didn't let Drew copy one little answer from you in Food Tech."

"I'm your boyfriend."

"What kind of a boyfriend does that?"

"Me. Because for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: Not much of Gary still but I sorta have writers block? Ahh, the disease got me! But there's still some stuff to do before I have to finish this story. The mystery of M, Gary is the worst teacher ever, Misty and Ash plan a party and the pain of school!

I've come across a new shipping, Romanticshipping, Serena and Drew. I've had mixed feeling about it. If I wasn't so attached to Contestshipping, I would totally ship the two! They look pretty good together, but they've never met, so it sorta rules that one out. Also I don't ship Waterflowershipping either. Misty is made for Ash and Drew I've already talked about.

I can also confirm that there will be 25 chapters in total in the first part of the trilogy (for you I will).

Please review, follow and favourite!

Catsaysmaw xx


	18. School Hierachy

Hi! New chapter! I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Eighteen: School Hierarchy**

"Hey Brocko boy!"

"Gary, I told you not to call me that."

"Brocko boy, you have a letter!"

Brock growled and snatched the letter off Gary. He could understand why Ash hated Gary so much. Gary was a pain in the backside. They were in the staff room right now, school having not started yet. He teared open the envelope lazily.

"Hey doodle poodle!"

There was that damn voice again. Brock smiled to himself. At least he didn't have Tracy's nickname.

"Poodle you have a letter!"

Tracy rolled his eyes and grabbed the letter. Brock smiled sympathetically at Tracy. It was lucky there was someone else who was sane in the room. Todd and Harley were playing a furious game of table tennis whilst some female teachers were playing Just Dance. Brock didn't know why there was a Wii in the staff room, but it was there.

"Hey doodle poodle, where did you get your hair done today? Dog salon?" Gary laughed at his own joke. He soon gave up since no one else laughed. He stomped out the room, muttering something about the secretary not helping him out.

"Did you get an invitation too?" I asked Tracy.

"Yeah. We can make it, can't we?"

"Of course. I can't wait. This job is not as satisfying as I thought."

"Cough cough. You mean there aren't enough girls."

Damn it! Brock thought. He turned red and changed the subject. Tracy knew him too well.

()()()()()

It was funny, really, how the gang had turned out to be the 'popular group' in the school. All of them, even Paul. He wasn't too happy about it. Drew acted, well, normal and flicked his hair and Ash sorta looked half embarrassed. Dawn took advantage of the situation, May was nervous and Misty, she was happy with life.

Second day of school came along, and Misty woke up with a smile. She took a quick peek of her calendar, which was full of following events. But it was like this every week.

 _Monday. Ash time_

 _Tuesday. Girls meeting_

 _Wednesday. Gang meetings_

 _Thursday. Alternate weeks, Ash time and Girls meeting_

 _Friday. Girls night out_

Misty grinned, all three of the girly meetings were at the gym, meaning no wardrobe clean outs. And this week's gang meeting was at Drew's house, meaning luxury foods. This week was looking up!

()()()()()

Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring, ring ri-

"Hello Hayden residence." A grumpy voice was heard.

"Drew! Guess what! It's our five year anniversary!" Ash's girlish squeal came from the phone and Drew winced.

"Ash, are you drunk?"

"Noooo. But we need a party! Call Paul for me!"

"Ash. We're not married. Or dating for that matter. And I told you before never to eat all the tangfastics at once."

"Drewy poo, you don't understand. It's been five years since we had our first meeting and became BFFs."

"One, I am NOT Drewy Poo. You sound like Harley. Two, BFFs are for girls. We are merely friends."

"Aww. And speaking of Harley, I have your invitation here with me to his wedding."

"Harley's going to get MARRIED?"

"Yeah. Well see you at school. BFFs forever!"

Drew sighed. When was that boy ever going to learn. He smiled at a memory that popped into his head.

…

 _"What am I doing here?" A small and very childish Ash stood in the doorway of Drew's mansion._

 _"To give you a lesson on manliness." Drew replied calmly._

 _"What he said." Paul grunted._

 _"But I already am a boy! Look, I have muscles!" The younger Ash pulled up his sleeve and tried to look manly. He failed miserably._

 _"No. Let's teach you a lesson." Drew rolled his eyes._

…

Drew smirked. He remembered clearly. He and Paul had been walking through the park, when they spotted Ash whining like a girl and crying because he couldn't go in the children's park. You know, the park for two year olds. Maybe it was time for a party. A party to remind Ash of his humiliation.

()()()()()

"Hey May!"

"Misty! Where's Dawn? And the boys? We've been summoned to Professor Oak's office."

"Yeah I know. Dawn's gone to get the boys, they're at their lockers."

"Oh ok! Have you seen the builders? I wonder what they're building."

"Someone told me it's going to be a boarding house."

"May! Misty! Come on, let's go!" Dawns voice could be heard in the distance. "Hurry up you guys,or we're going shopping after school!"

The two girls glanced at each other, grimaced and tore off to the school.

()()()()()

"So I guess you guys are wondering why you're here?" Professor Oak croaked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm making you prefects. You'll find out what advantages you have, in home room."

Professor Oak handed out the badges and the gang filed out of the room in silence. Dawn, the one who always talked, broke the silence.

"Uh, what advantages do we have?"

Everyone face palmed. Why was she so impatient?

()()()()()

Home room, was as usual, noisy, since the teacher hadn't arrived. Dawn, Misty and May were talking about some of the boys in their class, and Drew, Paul and Ash were, um, talking about perverted things. Then the room fell silent as the newly arranged TV that lived above the whiteboard turned on. Then a smiling face popped into the scene.

"Is that…." Misty started.

"Duplica?" Ash finished.

Duplica, not hearing Misty and Ash since she was in the recording studio, winked at the camera and adjusted herself so her upper half of her body could be seen too. Eek, a bad picture.

"Hey guys! I'm your morning reporter! And there are new clubs going on. And Professor Oak is here to give an important announcement! And cute guys, you can meet me in room 2016, before lunch."

She whispered the last part, of course. Misty, May and Dawn rolled their eyes at most of the boys in their home room who were gaping at the TV.

"Ugh. She's turned into such a slut." Misty sighed.

Professor Oak filled the screen and he cleared his throat quickly.

"As some of you know, there are now prefects. There are six at the moment and I will not hesitate to add more if I want to. Also we have added the rule of, when in classes, teachers will put you where they want to to go. Prefects have the ability to get to lunch first, sit anywhere they want in class and tell new students off for misbehaviour. I hope you have a good second day of school."

The TV screen flicked off. Everyone in the home room looked at the gang, who had shining prefect badges on their current outfit of the day.

"Well we have a pretty good advantage." Drew pointed out happily.

"Yeah… We can get in the lunch queue first." Ash smiled happily.

The rest of the gang sighed.

()()()()

"Ashton, go sit next t-" the teacher started to assign Ash to a seat.

"Sorry Miss, but all six of us are prefects." Ash smirked, feeling superior.

"Ah, yes. Go sit wherever you like." The teacher sniffed.

The group sat in the back row, noting that the rest of the class were staring at them in envy, or in some cases, admiration. They sat like this:

Ash Misty Dawn May Drew Paul

Ash didn't mind sitting without Drew or Paul. He had Misty after all. When they got to lunch, they found a small table of six so they could sit on their own. To their surprise, happiness and horror, everyone in the lunch hall were staring at them and whispering. May and Misty were bright red with embarrassment, Drew looked normal, Paul looked emotionless, and Dawn and Ash both looking shocked, for two different reasons. Ash because he didn't know that the school cafeteria made such good cheeseburgers and Dawn because she wasn't wearing her favourite skirt today and still everyone was looking at her.

Then, to Misty's anger, a fan girl of Ash came up to him and asked him out, promising that she would be the 'best girlfriend in the world'. She was a short girl, but with huge curves and long blonde hair.

And to Misty's surprise, Ash turned her down.

"Sorry but I already have the best girlfriend in the world." And he pecked Misty on the lips in front of the whole school.

And the whole school melted. Except for Paul of course. And the blonde girl.

"Why'd you do that?" Misty whispered.

"Do what, Mist?"

"Turn her down."

"Well," Ash blinked. "I'm normally quite nice. But for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: That didn't make sense. The last sentence. Eh, I'll let it be. For now, I guess. And for all you Duplica fans, sorry. She was there for me to manipulate. It was going to be Iris, but I can't exactly see that happening. And the idea of Drew marrying Ash is disturbing. But cute.

Anyways, review, follow and favourite!

Will update soon,

Catsaysmaw xxx


	19. Anniversary Party

Readers: ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER? Omg Catsaysmaw, what are you doing?

Me: stalling for the juicy chapters that are about to come along. Wait that sounded wrong.

Readers: …

Me: ok, ok I'm sorry. At least I gave you an extra chapter. I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Nineteen: Anniversary Party**

"Misty!" Dawn called from her locker, which was on the other side of May's.

"Yeah Dawn?" Misty went over to Dawn; she had already packed her bags.

"Do you know where May is? We need to take the train to Cerulean as quickly as possible! We're probably going to miss the 16:16 again! Can you like ca-"

"Dawn it's fine. I take the train most days anyway. There's the 16:20 and the 16:24 if we miss it."

Just then, May came stumbling into the crowded corridor, her face flushed and carrying a whole pile of books.

"Why're you blushing?" Queried Misty.

"Uh….nothing." May blushed again and turned to her locker, putting her books in her bag, but her movements were hurried and clumsy. Misty glanced at Dawn but she was as confused as she was.

The trio arrived at the station, just missing the 16:24.

"Damn it. We have to wait for the 33." Misty scowled, heaving her heavy bag upon to the bench.

May flopped onto the bench lazily, whilst Dawn sat down daintily. Misty, however, hopped onto the armrest, and did some of her homework. The train soon arrived and the group clambered on board, getting a nice four-seater. They started talking about what they were going to do for the night.

()()()()()

Unlike the girls, all the boys were lined up by the school entrance at precisely two minutes after the end of school bell had rung. Then they headed over to Drew's house, which was a good fifteen minutes away. Usually. This time it took half an hour. After five minutes of walking, Ash demanded a rest. They stopped for five minutes. Then after another ten minutes of walking, Ash needed a toilet break, meaning they had to go back to the nearest shop. Finally they arrived.

"Happy five year anniversary!" Ash grinned and leapt onto the sofa, pulling a pile of DVDs out of nowhere.

"Uh, what's that?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh. Films." Ash went back to shuffling through the cases. "Hey, what should we watch?"

"You've got the DVDs, genius." Drew sank into the sofa, deciding to get this over and done with.

"Thanks!" Ash smiled. Drew and Paul face palmed. "We have… Despicable me one and two, Cinderella, Frozen, Tangled, Snow…."

Drew and Paul face palmed once again.

"Why're we here with this loser…" Both Drew and Paul thought this.

Two hours later, Drew and Paul had pretty much given up. One song of 'let it go' from Frozen, some romantic scenes from the Disney Princess movies, and half an hour from 'Finding Nemo'. It was painful for their ego. Thank Arceus no one had seen….

There was a sound of a muffled giggle from outside. Drew turned bright pink and hid behind the sofa. Ash was still watching Finding Nemo. Paul sighed and peered out the window.

May, Misty and Dawn. Oh great. Paul blushed and closed the curtains.

Almost two seconds later, there was the sound of the door opening and the girls came in, looking rather smug.

"How did you get in?" Paul grumbled, trying not to be related to the movie.

"Drew. He told me where the emergency key was." May smirked. Drew scowled.

"And we got your whole 'anniversary party' on camera." Dawn grinned, tapping the camera that hung from her neck.

Ash didn't look dazed. Drew turned red on anger and embarrassment. Paul rolled his eyes whilst trying to look away. The girls giggled.

"So I see," May started.

"We crashed," Dawn carried on.

"Your 'anniversary party'!" Misty finished.

Drew and Paul sighed in unison.

"Can you girls just go home?" Drew growled.

"No!" The girls sang.

Ash looked up and glared at the girls.

"Just go home and watch Nemo for yourselves. Too much noise." Ash shooed them out the door.

Paul and Drew gaped at the miracle that Ash had done.

()()()()()

"Wake up! Wake up! Pancakes!" Drew shouted, waving a frying pan around.

Paul came down a few moments later. He held his phone in his hand and it kept vibrating. Ash was still asleep.

"What's wrong with your phone?" Drew asked, placing a plate onto the table.

"Those damn girls have posted that video. Everyone keeps commenting how cute we look in our PJs." Paul growled.

Drew went pink. Ash had been wearing a Pikachu onesie, Drew in Roselia boxers and Paul was wearing a black onesie with…. Wait, Piplups on it? Drew raised an eyebrow. He sure hadn't noticed this last night. Maybe he would have to ask May a few questions…

A loud snore broke Drew's chain of thoughts.

"Paul, go wake Ash up."

"To my pleasure." Paul picked up a frying pan and a wooden spoon and headed upstairs.

Exactly 94 seconds later, there was a loud banging of a frying pan colliding with the spoon, which resulted in, a let's say, feminine scream from Ash.

()()()()()

The gang met up half an hour later, at the school entrance where they normally met. Except there were a few additions. First of all, there were hostile glares from Drew and Paul. They had not had the time to show Ash yet, not that he would be bothered anyway.

There were also many more fans, many from their year. Only they weren't cooing over them, they were teasing the three boys. Ash was even more confused.

Soon, they headed off to their lockers to get the books they needed. It was quite a coincidence that their lockers were next to each other in this order: Misty, May, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Drew. The gang suspected Ash to be the reason why their lockers were so close together. Yet it wasn't, to their unknown knowledge. So again, Ash was in a confused mood.

They arrived in home room, strolling in casually to their seats. There were, to their surprise, other students in their usual room. Many of the ones that had been there before had disappeared and had been replaced by others, many of which they recognised. It seemed like there was some moving around done. Ash was surprised and pleased that quite a few of his closest friends had been placed near him. Misty glared at the teacher. Two reasons actually. She had a theory, the ones she trusted most were placed nearer the back. She never did like formulas. And two, she had placed a huge tall guy in front of her and she couldn't see anything.

Ritchie, one of Ash's rivals from Kanto and Johto, had been seated in front of Dawn. Ash was pleased at first, but when he realised that Ritchie had changed, he changed his attention somewhere else. In what way did Ritchie change? Same way as Duplica did, Misty thought. A male version though. And he was looking at Dawn. Damn. She should've known why Ritchie was looking all smug. He fixed his hair and proceeded to flirt with Dawn. At first, Dawn had flirted back, as being the only single girl of the group, she decided to take on flirting as her job. She was perfect at it as well. But she soon started to get bored of Ritchie's attempts to capture her heart.

As the last lessons before lunch came and went, the gang continued to somehow, but not purposely, attract more fans. Maybe it was Ash's goofy charm, or Misty's sarcastic nature. Maybe it was Drew's hair flicking or May's sweet innocence. Or maybe it was Dawn's fashion knowledges and Paul's dark personality.

At lunch, the group were surprised to find that their table had expanded, meaning that either they would have to be really fat, or the fans would take over their lunchtime. The first option was dismissed quickly by the girls and the second one was unacceptable. So they decided to, as there was eight seats, they would invite two more people to join them for lunch. It took them five minutes, but they decided on Iris, the head of the school newspaper and former companion of Ash's, and Barry, who was an old friend of the Sinnoh travellers.

They turned out to be great fun, but not ready to join the gang. As Drew stated, the gang was big enough as it was. Iris and Barry did receive dirty looks from the fan girls and fanboys, but they soon gave up, hoping that the school would yet again expand the tables once more.

When school ended, the six teens headed over to Drew's house ((I mean mansion)), for their gang meeting. These meetings were always fun, and boy, they would enjoy this one.

They arrived at his house, cough, I mean mansion, a while later and the gang were surprised to see that the mansion was spotless. Drew had said the day before that the mansion was coated with mud due to some 'damn annoying trespassing' Pokemon that had crawled in through his delcatty flap. Plus they had all seen the mess last night.

"Drew how'd you do this? It must have taken ages." May gasped.

Drew hugged May close. He grinned at the surprised faces of his friends.

"Oh it took forever. But for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: OK OK I REALISE MY MISTAKE BUT IM TOO LAZY TO FIX IT. I know that Drew had no time whatsoever to clean up since the sleepover from the party lasted to school time. Let's just say that Drew is telepathic with mud and moved it to his neighbour's house. Ok? Good.

If you didn't figure it out, which you didn't because I put zero clues in, May was blushing because she was making out with Drew for five minutes.

Also I will confirm that in this series there will be traces of ikari, but it won't happen until I finish 'for you I will'. And the train times are actually real train times. I didn't look them up, I'm not that much of a weirdo, they're my school train times. Happy? And there will be more drama I promise. Sorry for this awful filler chapter. Please follow, favourite and review. To review, just click dat box below. It's so easy! Ha ha. I'm not fooling anyone, am I?

Catsaysmaw x


	20. Secrets and Surprises

Hi guys! Chapter twenty! Ending will come soon. I promise. Then the sequel! Ikari is a bit hard to write, as out of the three main ships I support, this is the one I don't know much about. I do not own Pokemon.

 _Also to clear up some confusion, I have sort of mixed around the layout of Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Pallet Town and the school is on the border of Hoenn and Kanto. La Rousse (Drew) is also on the border. Petalburg is on the border of Sinnoh and Hoenn, and Twinleaf Town is also on the border. Paul lives near Dawn, a town or two away. (Not sure where he lives) Cerulean and Pewter is where it normally is._

 **Chapter Twenty: Secrets and Surprises**

The group quickly ran to change into PJs, despite the mistake they made yesterday. There weren't any traitors in the house, cough mansion, as far as anyone knew. It was a tradition, get changed, get food, party games.

The boys were in the same clothes as yesterday, and the girls had their usual PJs. Misty with a blue top and shorts with water Pokemon on, Dawn in a pink buneary nightie and May in a Torchic onesie. Ash, as usual, got the food, as he was one who knew the fridge best. Misty went with him. They came back arguing about calories, as Ash came back to the lounge with most the sweet cabinet.

Then the games began. First, wink murder. Paul won every time. Every time? Okay, two games. But by then, the girls were restless. All three of them were terrible at winking and guessing. But it was a good starting game to pick up the mood.

Then came the suggestions. The usual suggestions came first, of course. Two truths, one lie was one of the gang's favourites. It was a good way to learn things. Misty revealed that she had almost got eaten by a wailord, and that she had been bitten by a tentacool before and the lie was that she had eaten a slowpoke's tail. Drew had learned tennis and badminton as a kid, but never learned basketball until he was thirteen. Then Dawn shared that she had only eaten McDonalds once in her life and that she had never been in a swimming pool until she was eight.

Next came a quick tournament of Uno, in which Misty won. By then, it was eight pm, and the next suggestion was being considered.

"Firstly, spin the bottle is a, you know, proper party game. Second, two thirds of us are already in a relationship." Misty reasoned. Ash, May, Drew and Paul agreed with her

"But it's so much fun." Dawn pouted. "If we don't play that, what will we play? And Drew, don't say 'sleep' like you always do."

Drew smirked. Then Ash perked up.

"How about truth or dare? I mean, we only play it on special occasions, but it's our first meeting since school, so that's oughta be special."

For some reason, May groaned and sank into the sofa, all the while glaring at the other two girls. Dawn and Misty both started giggling. The boys glanced at each other.

"Uh, was it something to do with your girls meeting last night?" Paul asked.

"Maybe." Misty choked out, still laughing.

May glowered at Misty.

"Let me tell them." May growled. "Ok, so we were at Misty's place after we stalked you guys. Then Dawn suggested we play truth or dare, since our trick was a success. We agreed and Misty went first. She asked me, and I said dare. She dared me to toilet paper the neighbours's house. What she didn't tell me," May paused for dramatic effect, and used the opportunity to glare at the two giggling creatures beside her. "Was that her neighbour expected this and was on watch. So she gave me a two hour lecture on manners. Then she told me to clean it up. And guess what? It was raining!"

The whole room, except May, was in hysterics. Drew stopped quickly and comforted her.

"How about then, in this truth or dare, Misty and Dawn have to do at least one dare." Drew announced, which made the two girls silent.

"And let's get this truth or dare started!" May punched the air and pulled out a die. She rolled it, and the group leaned over to see which number it was. It was a 4. Drew.

"Ok. Dawn. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth. Ok, I promise I'll do a dare later!" She squeaked after May glared at her.

"Ok, if you were a lesbian, who would you choose in our year?"

Everyone grinned. Except Dawn of course. And Paul. Because he's like, so cool and stuff.

"Uh, Duplica." Dawn went red after saying it.

"Why?" May asked, saying what everyone was thinking.

"That's another question. Ok, Ash, truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare!"

"Ok, show Misty your birthday suit."

"NO WAY!" Both Ash and Misty screamed.

"You can do it in the bathroom." Dawn ignored them.

It took the force of all the gang, but they locked them in the bathroom after some hassle.

Exactly two minutes later, Drew unlocked the door, to find them both flushed and Misty was trying to avoid the questions.

"Ok my turn." Ash scowled at Dawn. "May. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." May spoke quickly.

"Ok then. When was your first kiss with Drew?"

Ash and Misty shared a smile. No one had learned of the juicy details. May had simply refused to before. But now it was a truth and she would have to answer it.

"A few days before yours and Misty's." May sighed.

It wasn't as exciting as it should've been, but it was one less secret in hiding.

"Ok. Paul. Truth or dare?" May smirked at Paul's surprised face.

"Truth."

"Ok. Do you have a crush on someone and who is it?"

"That's two questions."

"Fine. Do you have a crush on someone?" May pouted.

"Yes."

Everyone shared a questioning glance. Paul? Their grumpy, purple haired Paul? Had a crush on someone?

"Ok. Misty." Paul broke the silence. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh dare. Let's get this over and done with."

"Hmm. Take off your socks and suck on your toes. If you are unable to do it, suck on Ash's toes."

"Wait what?!"

"Hey wait a minute Paul, don't bring me into this!" Ash stormed up to Paul angrily.

"Sorry no choice. You have to do it." Drew put in, trying not to laugh.

Misty ripped off her socks and tried vainly, to everyone except Ash's amusement, to lick her toe. Sure she was flexible, but she wasn't a gymnast. So she went over to Ash, pulled off a sock, and sucked on his toe.

It was the worst dare so far. Ash looked disgusted, and kept squealing like a pig, whilst Misty had gone to wash her tongue.

Misty stormed back into the room and glared at Drew, who had not yet had a truth or dare.

"Ok Mr Greenhead. Truth or dare?" She spat.

"Dare?" Drew replied, slightly unsure. Everyone grimaced. Misty sure was in a sour mood.

"Flip a coin. If heads make out with May for five minutes straight in front of the window, if tails, go outside in your PJs and do the Macarena."

Everyone scrambled to the window. Drew lived on a private street, but it seemed like his neighbour opposite him was having a barbecue party. Which meant many people.

Drew groaned and flipped the coin. Heads. Thank goodness. Sort of.

They did it, but May wasn't too happy.

"What if my parents were out there? Omg, loads of people were staring at us!" May panicked.

Drew glared at Misty.

"Ok. Ash. Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"If you had to make out with someone other than Misty in this room, who would it be?"

Misty glared at Drew.

"Probably Paul." Ash grinned.

Paul looked scarred for life. Misty went red from not laughing, as Paul was right next to her.

"Uh ok…" Drew faltered, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, it's my turn!" Ash yelled. "Dawn truth or dare?"

"Dare. I might as well do it now."

"Ok go outside in your PJs and do the Macarena." Ash winked at Misty, who gave him a thumbs up.

Drew laughed as he recognised the dare. Dawn was even more revealing than him.

Dawn flushed red and headed outside, whilst the rest of the gang watched from the window. Many of the party guests watched and clapped her performance, but Dawn didn't wait, she ran upstairs and hid under the couch.

"Misty. Truth or dare?" Dawn asked Misty, who was still laughing with May.

"Truth please."

"Ok then." Dawn looked slightly disappointed by the answer. "When did you start crushing on Ash?"

Everyone looked curious. It wasn't a hostile question yet it wasn't a question that could backfire.

"Ever since he caught that caterpie." Misty looked away quickly, feeling her face turn red.

Ash raised an eyebrow. That was only his second day of meeting Misty! Guess the love at first sight came in a bit late.

"Uh, Drew. Truth or dare?" Misty sensed the awkwardness and changed the subject.

"Dare. I'm a naughty boy."

"Naughty boy, are you?" Misty grinned evilly. Drew gulped. Why did he say that?

"Roll the die. If it is a one or a two, kiss May. A three or a four, kiss Paul. A five or a six, sing 'Dear Future Husband' through my megaphone. And if it's Paul or May, that's their dare gone too."

May and Paul exchanged uneasy looks. Drew rolled the die and it tumbled over and over onto a… Four. Paul groaned. What was it with all the other boys having something romantically related to him?

So they pecked on the lips. They both ran to the toilet quickly to wash the taste out if their mouths. Then it was May's go. And it was the last truth or dare for the night.

"May. Truth or dare?" Paul asked.

"Let's end this with a truth." May smiled.

"You'll regret it."

"Uh ok. Dare then."

"You'll regret this too. Never mind. Choice chosen. Lick everyone's nose except for me. And you're not allowed to wash your noses. May can wash her tongue though." Paul smirked at May's horrified face. And everyone else's.

May started whining about how unfair it was until Misty got her mallet out and told her to shut up.

So she licked everyone's nose. And it ended the night with everyone having slobbery noses and some ghost stories.

Ash fell asleep first, with loud snores. Misty fell asleep soon after. Then May, Dawn, Drew and finally Paul.

But before he fell asleep, Paul whispered a little message to the blue haired girl who slept next to him.

"I could have told everyone I loved you, but you seem to like being single, so for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: I am currently suffering from a bit of writers block. So I wrote this. Hope it's okay. I've always wanted to write one if these. I was a bit mean though. Sorry Ash/Misty. Sorry Dawn. I think those ones were the meanest. Maybe Drew and Paul too?

Anyways, follow, favourite and review.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	21. Misunderstanding One Another

Just a little note… Please read my little prologue. It's called Before My Heart Breaks. And also read the actual story, Breaking Hearts Like A Bad Boy. And because of that, from now on, Breaking Hearts Like a Bad Boy is uploaded on a Sunday and this series on a Thursday, maybe more times a week once I get settled with BHLABB.

Hi guys! A new chapter. The one you've been waiting for. Hope you like it! I don't own pokemon. If I did Serena would be out the XY series by episode -9.

 **Chapter Twenty One: Misunderstanding One Another**

The sun rose outside of the Hayden residence as two people woke up. One being Drew as he had to make breakfast and one, looking like they were asleep, Misty. She peeked at her phone, checking if there were any new messages. It wasn't like she was expecting anything from anyone, just hoping. Then, a message popped up, from the person she had been looking for.

'How are you? M'

'I'm ok. You?' she tapped back.

Misty glanced at the message. No kisses or hugs. Just 'M'.

'The boss wants me. See you soon. M'

Misty clenched her fist. Her boss? At, she checked the time differences, 6 in the morning? And M always put 'see you soon' on their messages!

()()()()()

"Uh, Professor Ivy?" Dawn put her hand up.

"Yes Dawn?"

"Why's there an empty space in our home room?" Dawn gestured to the lone desk by the side.

"A new student arriving late. Coming in later." Professor Ivy yawned, shuffling through the pile of papers on her desk.

()()()()()

"Hey Dawn, May."

"Yes Misty?"

"Do you think the new student is M?" Misty smiled excitedly.

"Omg, it could be!" Dawn squealed quietly.

"I can't wait!"

Ash heard the conversation clearly. He wasn't eavesdropping or anything, just the girls made so much noise. It was hard writing an essay on Wurmples when there were three giggling girls next to him. He gritted his teeth. Damn, the M person was coming? He'd better keep his game up.

He got distracted from his thoughts when the door opened and in came a boy with ebony hair and a black and gold hat. All eyes swerved over to him. He was tall, confident, and in a girl's eye, he was cute. He sauntered to the front, whispered a few words in Professor Ivy's ear and introduced himself.

"Hiya. I'm Jimmy. I'm new to Kanto. I just came from Hoenn and I was a bit late due to some… Stuff. I already know a few of you guys and I hope I fit in with the school." He winked at the three girls at the back.

All the other girls in the room started talking, the guys started muttering and Ash started thinking. This was M? Unless his nickname was M. Jimmy was pretty perfect. Misty was bound to choose Jimmy over him.

He noticed the three girls whispering quickly back and forth. Probably ways for Misty to break up with him. So this time he didn't either bother eavesdropping. He just carried on scribbling down facts about Wurmples.

()()()()()

Lunch arrived and Jimmy was managed to squish into one of the benches on their table. Drew and Paul got on well with Jimmy, the three of them politely talking about battle techniques. The girls were still gossiping quietly.

"Uh Misty?" Jimmy ran a hand through his well kept hair. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She glanced at Ash for a moment before walking off.

Ash wasn't sure if it was a look of sympathy or disgust that she gave him. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathed in and tried vainly to calm himself down. Damn. No wonder romance films were so dramatic. But unlike a movie, Ash felt his and Misty's relationship was going only one way. Down.

()()()()()

Misty and Jimmy came back to the lunch table five minutes later. Misty was bright red. With what, though? Embarrassment? Anger? Ash moved his focus onto Jimmy. He looked flustered, confused, as if there wasn't something quite right. Ash knew that there was only one thing that Jimmy had done: confess. So in the time period between lunch and home room, Ash requested a talk with Misty.

"What's up with me? Why's everyone asking me to talk with them?" Misty had joked as Ash took her away. Everyone laughed, except for two hat-bearing boys.

"What's up Ash?" Misty asked, her eyes tracking his down.

"Well, you should know, shouldn't you?" Ash snapped.

Misty only stared at him.

"Oh yeah. You're playing the 'I'm so innocent' act, aren't you?" Ash glared at her, using his fingers as quotation marks. "You thinking I'm dumb? I'm sorry Misty Waterflower, but I actually have more brains than you think. You think your plan to break us up and hook up with 'M' will work?"

Ash stopped to take a breath. Misty opened her mouth, her face scrunched up, forming wrinkles on her face.

"Sorry Misty. Seems I'm the antagonist of the story. Well go find Prince Charming and tell him you guys can go ride into the sunset and live in a pink and purple castle." Ash glowered at her. "And Misty? I'm breaking up with you before you break up with me."

He turned on his heel and strode away, ignoring the pain in his heart, ignoring the tears in his eyes, ignoring the urge of falling to the ground. Why, why, why? This was the second time. And it was worse than last time. And as he stomped into home room, he felt the eyes of everyone boring into him, looking for answers, gossip.

"Ash, what's-" Dawn headed over to comfort him.

"Leave me alone." Ash pushed her away.

Drew and Paul glanced at each other. May skipped into home room, oblivious of the deathly silence that hung in the room.

"Hey Drew, Paul, Dawn, Ash! Jimmy invited us over to his hou-"

"Shut. Up." Ash growled at her.

"Woah. Someone's grumpy!" May was yet again oblivious to the silent pleas of the students around her.

()()()()()

So he ditched school. Big deal. Ash sighed. His mom was going to kill him if she knew. But it was only for the afternoon. He hoped. He had pushed past Misty on the way of leaving school. Her eyes were red, and her face was stricken. He had had the message in his body, telling him to hug her, tell her everything was all right. But he hadn't. He tried to sink into the park bench, but the bench was wooden.

He looked up. There was a girl. Running towards him. But she wasn't looking and ran into the bench. She had light blue hair, curving upwards in the middle. She had a pretty face and designer clothes. Ash felt something ping in his mind. He had seen her before. But she didn't live in Pallet Town. Then he remembered. May's magazine. Top 10 hottest models of the year. The blue haired girl had been number two. What was her name again?

"I'm so sorry! I was running away from my fans and I…" The girl blubbered.

"No it's fine. You were in Hoenn Gossip? The magazine." Ash scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I was. Do you happen to be Ash Ketchum? Misty mentioned you. You're dating, right?" The blue haired girl perked up, as if a lightbulb flashed in her brain.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. But we're not dating. Anymore that is. We broke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh I'm sorry! Uh, not to be nosy, but why?"

Ash hesitated. The girl knew Misty. He could trust her. Plus he needed to talk to someone.

"We broke up because of another guy. He kept sending her messages. Love letters. And she was responding back."

"That's so sad. Listen, you're ditching right? Which way is Kanto High?"

"Yeah I am. That way. Oh, and what's your name? We might meet again."

"Marina. But sometimes my fans stalk me so my BFFs call me M."

She ran off, winking at him. Ash stood still. No. What had he just done. The words sank in.

"I'm so, so sorry Misty. I was jealous. I was shielding myself away from the truth. Oh my Arceus. Im so stupid! I'm going to try and build up this relationship again, because for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! Woo hoo! This was so hard to write! I had to put in the right words. So we finally know who M is. Unless Misty is a lesbian, which I doubt, M, or also known as Marina, should be no more trouble. Yes, I support Questshipping. It's a great ship.

And no, I did not improvise the M, Jimmy bit. It was all planned from the point I introduced M. I was just stalling for a long time for tension. Or maybe just stalling.

Please review, follow and favourite! It means so much to me!

Catsaysmaw xxx


	22. Decisions

Hi! Anyway, just the usual disclaimers, I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo, game freak and etc. I really can't be bothered to count them off my fingers. Even if I did own Pokemon, there would be no XY series and Serena. Just Ash and Misty with maybe Brock. Ah nostalgia. That trio was amazing. Wait, nostalgia? Ok, sorry, nostalgia means it's from five months ago.

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Decisions**

Ash stood at the entrance, nerves wrecking him from the inside. He strode through the door into home room, where he flopped down into his chair. The classroom was empty, of course, he was twenty minutes early. He peered at the space beside him, and almost as if he was hallucinating, he could see a faint outline of Misty, laughing, smiling, the happiest she had been.

He turned away stiffly, and opened his maths textbook to the page he needed.

"Pika pika?"

"No. She's probably going to sit on another desk to spite me."

"Pikapi pika pi."

"Yeah. I'm going to try apologise. But it's not gonna be easy though."

"Pi pikachu!"

"I know what she's like when she's angry."

"Pi pika?" Pikachu smirked at him.

"Fine. I admit it. She looks cute when she's all fired up." Ash surrendered and started scribbling down math sums.

()()()()()

Five minutes into home room, the gang was incomplete. Misty still hadn't arrived. Then the door flung open and Misty took her seat, muttering an excuse to Professor Ivy on the way. Her eyes were red, but she hid them. Her hair was limp, but unnoticeable. Ash didn't know how she could be so perfect at a time like this.

She glanced around, sat in her seat and pointedly started talking to Dawn. Great. So much for 'Operation Apologise and Get Back Together'.

()()()()()

Ash sat sullenly at his desk. It was pretty much the worst day ever. He was in the middle of a Techniques lesson and all Gary was doing was flirting. Not that he wanted to learn anything today, that is. He wanted time alone. To think.

At least after the lesson was lunch. But the rest of the gang were acting differently towards him. The girls were glaring at him and ignoring him. The boys were sympathetic towards him but slightly confused. So in a way, he was left alone.

Ash sighed and muttered something about going to the loo. But he wasn't, of course. He headed to his favourite spot, the broom closet, to think. It was his and Misty's hidey hole, to keep away from the fans. Of course, Misty wasn't there with him, so suddenly he realised that the closet was actually quite big. And dark. And scary.

He decided to go to the loo and think. But he bumped into one of the last people he wanted to see. Gary Oak. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Well, Ash, aren't you going to say hi to your favourite teacher?" He smirked.

"Gary. Leave me alone."

"Tut tut. You're not supposed to call me Gary."

"I'm going to lunch."

"A break up?"

"…"

"Rumours. You really shouldn't have invited Barry and Iris to your table."

"Well, they're gone now."

"So do I have permission to get Misty now?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"She is single, you know…"

"You set your filthy hands on her and I'll-"

"She's gone from scrawny to beautiful."

"Shut up."

"She's quite curvy."

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"You know, I'm sick of pretending to be mean to you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I was just jealous back when we were ten or so."

"Wait, the great Gary Oak is apologising?"

"Ha ha. I guess I held a grudge against you when you came here."

"Uh…"

"Go get Misty."

"Um, ok."

"And Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Ok bye."

"Wait, Gary!"

"Yes?"

"I have three words for you."

"… Ash you're not gay are you?"

"No."

"Whew. Ok say the three magic words."

"You're a pervert."

Ash grinned as he almost skipped down the corridor. Gary rolled his eyes. Still the childish Ash he had known back when they were little.

()()()()()

"M?!"

"Misty! Dawn! May!"

The blue haired coordinator bounded into the lunch hall, hugging the three girls in turn. The lunch hall went silent as slowly people recognised the new pupil to be Marina, one of the top models of Hoenn and runner up top coordinator.

"Jimmy!" She shouted, rather fiercely when she saw the boy trying to leave the table.

"Uh hi, M." He attempted to scurry off.

"How dare you leave me at the airport with no flying Pokemon! I was stuck there for five hours before I could get a ride! How is that being a 'caring and compassionate boyfriend'?"

Everyone started whispering. Iris and her newspaper crew started filming and scribbling notes. Duplica strutted up in front of them, not too close that they would see her, and started rattling on about love.

It was quite a while before Marina and Jimmy stopped arguing. By then, the lunch bell rang and everyone headed to their lockers.

They headed to home room, and realised that Marina had no where to go, until they pushed the spare desk next to Jimmy in the front. Jimmy and Marina started talking, and so did the rest of the pupils in the room. Except Ash.

()()()()()

The school day was ending, and Ash flung open his locker, stuffing his books in quickly. He wanted to get home. It was the weekend, after all. The first week of school had started off well and ended badly. He officially hated school.

"Ash!"

Ash turned around, expecting either a newspaper reporter or a fan girl. To his surprise, it was Casey, decked out in her usual Electabuzz theme colours.

"Hi Casey. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. So you're a senior?"

"Yep. How's your Meganium?"

"Ha ha. She's good. Trust Ash Ketchum to be talking about Pokemon."

"Heh. What's with the flag?"

"Haven't you heard? The Electabuzz are playing tonight."

"Uh, well good luck to them."

"They don't need luck! They'll win easily!"

"Yeah. Sure."

Casey rolled her eyes and started marching down the corridor, singing the theme tune. Ash walked swiftly. He couldn't remember what exactly, but he remembered he had to get home slightly early.

Pallet town was usually quiet, but since there was a school, the pavements were full of giggling students, blocking Ash's way. Plus, everyone wanted to know if the rumours were true.

After ten minutes of struggling to his house, he noticed Gary leaning against the picket fence.

"Wimp."

"Gary, why're you here." Ash ignored his 'friend'.

"Do you somehow remember that you're supposed to get the present to give to gramps?"

"Aw. Damn, I forgot."

"Your mommy said that you'd probably forget. Go on Ashy Boy, get the prezzie."

Ash scowled and headed inside. Then he and Gary sprinted to the school, Ash slightly ahead.

"Ash honey! You're here!"

Gary grinned at the mortified Ash.

"Mom! Don't call me that!"

"Go on 'Ash honey' give the present to gramps."

Ash glared at Gary.

"Do you always tease your 'friends' like this?" Ash pouted.

"Uh no. But for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: loved this chapter! Especially loved writing Ash and Gary's conversation. I actually like Iris and Barry, so don't think I made them bad. Three more chapters left! I loved writing this story, but I can't wait to write the second of the trilogy.

With my new upload dates, this story will post one chapter a week. Though I will try to give out extra chapters.

Anyway, review, follow and favourite!

Catsaysmaw xx


	23. Without You

Hello readers! A few more chapters to go! Then off to ikarishipping! And I promise that the plot will stay on its original plot line this time. Pinky promise. I swear on my Sylveon plushie's life. I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Without You**

It was a Monday, the sun was shining, and the skies were clear. Who couldn't be happy on a day like this? Of course, our female protagonist.

Misty slammed the door behind her. What was even worse than a break up? Students following you for information. And it was consistent. Luckily, she had her mallet on her, so after a few hits, they had all gone. She wiped her hands and opened her locker. A pink post it note was wedged between the door and the edge, and Misty glanced at it.

…

To Misty

Please come to our headquarters ASAP. I'll be there waiting for you.

Iris.

…

Misty glared at the note. Oh well, she might as well go, there was still a good ten minutes before home room.

She knocked on the door, an expressionless look on her face. The newspaper crew were numerous in numbers, so the room was huge. The quality of the furniture were good as well.

"Hi Iris."

"Misty. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the…"

"It's fine. It's been done."

"No. It's not fine. The rest of the crew begged me to do it. They even threatened for me to get expelled."

"Oh, that's mean of them. But what do you want with me?"

"You see, Professor Oak asked us to find someone to be the head of the dance committee. Like you know, organise the Christmas, Valentine and any other dances. You seem like a born leader, so I immediately thought of you. You can choose a co leader, and we've already put up sign up sheets for you."

Misty blinked, taking it all in. Her? To be the head of the dance committee?

"All right. I'll do it."

"Great! And Oak said the co leader has to be a boy."

"A boy? Why?"

"He said that both the female and male opinions had to be considered with things like the dance."

"Right. Thanks Iris."

"No need to thank me. You really should be hitting me with your mallet right now."

"Ha ha."

()()()()()

Misty stood outside the classroom, panting slightly from running to home room. She wasn't late, just, everyone, really.

"Oh for Arceus's sake, why don't they leave me alone?" She leaned on the wall, a tear escaping her eye, without meaning to. "My life is already hectic without them."

She gritted her teeth.

"I still don't get what M has to do with our break up." She murmured quietly. Talking to herself made her feel better. "I wish we didn't have to break up."

She furiously rubbed her face with the back of her hand. She shuffled into the classroom, a sad smile in her face.

Ash stood around the corner, hearing all of Misty's words.

()()()()()

"Misty? Can we talk?"

No one said a word.

"Please?"

There was a pause.

"Fine."

Ash grinned. It was working out so far.

"It was a misunderstanding." He started.

"Oh yeah. I get it. Boy dumps girl for another girl, other girl turns the boy down, boy goes running off to the first girl cliché. Ha ha. I'd like to thank the girl who turned you down. You can't take everything for granted, Ash." Misty scoffed.

"No, you don't get it! It really was a mis-"

"Forget it. My life is a whole lot better without you." She ran down the corridor, her books clutched tightly to her chest.

Ash sank onto the ground, the words that Misty spoke stung him. Perhaps it was better that he wasn't in her life. He had electrified her bike the first time they met. They had argued lots when they were travelling. Their first date had ended with Misty rushed to the hospital. They had broken up twice. And the paparazzi was getting on her last nerve.

"You're right. I shouldn't have interfered with your life at all." Ash whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

A crowd started building up around Ash, but when they realised that he needed time alone, they left. Soon, the only people left were Dawn, May, Drew, Paul and Ash. The gang, minus two people, were behind Ash, awkwardly patting his back or saying word of support. They still didn't know the full story, but they had to help a friend in need, right?

()()()()()

"What do you mean?"

The girls were at May's house, in Petalburg City. Their 'emergency bff meeting' had been summoned by Dawn, but May was the only one who could host it.

"What I mean, is that Ash broke you two up for a good reason to, but then realised it was a misunderstanding." Dawn stood on the chair.

"Wait. What?"

"Dawn means that you should talk to Ash. He looked so sad after you ran off. He kept saying things like, 'I should've never popped into your life' and stuff like that." May pointed out.

Misty pushed her head into her hands, not knowing what to do.

"You should listen to him. Maybe then you'll understand." May broke the silence.

The doorbell rang, and May ran to the door.

"Marina?"

"Hey May! I got the address from your boyfriend."

"Oh that's great! I'm glad you were able to find it! You have to help us cheer up Misty."

"I have a great idea…"

()()()()()

"You know guys, dressing up is not a way to cheer me up…"

Misty sighed as her friends ignored her and kept bringing out dresses.

"But Misty, we've gotta get ready for prom!" Dawn cried, rampaging through May's wardrobe. "We need to figure out what style, what colour, what everything!"

May, Misty and Marina face palmed.

"Prom is about ten months away." May sighed.

"Plus we can always get dresses later." Misty trudged through the heap of dresses.

"I can ask my stylist for advice when we get closer to the time." Marina offered.

Dawn beamed, dropping the silver dress that had been in her hand.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

()()()()()

The four girls skipped up to the school entrance, in matching clothes, only in different colours for each of them. May red, Misty blue, Marina purple and Dawn pink.

"You ready, girls?" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah!" They all cried.

They strode down the corridor, where all the students parted like the Red Sea for them to walk through. They laughed and talked loudly at their lockers, and arrived at home room 'fashionably late'. They all smirked when everyone stared at them. Sure, they might be the queen bees of the school, but as Misty knew clearly, they were still the average students underneath. But Dawn had said to take advantage of their popularity, and show everyone that no matter how many rumours there were, they were still the four girls that everyone wanted to be.

Misty flopped into her seat, and turned her head eagerly to talk to Ash, but he was staring out of the window intently. She blinked, confused. Had he given up on her that quickly?

"Ash? Can we talk after class?"

Silence.

"We can fix this, all it needs is a li-"

"I thought you said your life was better without me." He snapped.

"No! I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, of course you didn't." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Please! Just listen to me! Meet me outside the classroom after this lesson is done!"

"Fine. But only for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: warning: you are about to read a huge rant. If you happen to be a amourshipper on a pokeshipping story, then go. You won't like hearing your little Serena like this.

Serena is pretty much an improved version of Misty, May, Dawn and Iris. Why? First, Serena has all the girls good points. Dawn's prettiness, Misty's sort of confirmed crush, Misty's handkerchief business. Then she has been cleansed of all the negative points, Misty and May anger issues, Misty's mallet, the line of friendship and crush with Dawn and May. I still get annoyed that they actually just plonked something into Ash's past so everyone would be so excited and forget their OTPs. Seriously? Like it's saying that Ash almost got eaten by a mega garchomp when he was three and he saved the world when he was ten. Oh right, he did. Ha ha.

So in a nutshell, all the poke girls were trial and errors for their 'perfect' new invention. Ha ha game freak, Nintendo, blah blah, we poke shippers are still strong…I hope.

Please review favourite and follow.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	24. With You Again

**AHHH WHY WONT ANYONE READ CHAPTER TWENTY THREE? ITS BEEN UP FOR WHAT, FIVE DAYS NOW?!**

Hi! It's me again! Sorry. I don't own Pokemon. I would buy it, if I could, but I don't have much money.

 **Chapter Twenty Four: With You Again**

"So what did you want me to talk about?" Ash frowned.

"Out with it. You know, the story you wanted me to hear about yesterday." Misty pressed.

"It's not important."

"You know, I'm doing this for both of us." Misty scowled.

"Hang on a moment. Your life would be smoother without me making your journey bumpier. All I do is make you upset."

"So? What if I want my life to to be bumpier? I can give sacrifices."

"Listen. I'm a bad boyfriend. You don't want me." Ash turned away.

"Wait!" Misty pulled on his sleeve. "At least tell me the story."

Ash reasoned with himself. There was no harm in doing so, right?

"Ok then. So I found out about M and I thought she was a boy. I started to get jealous and stuff. Then Jimmy joined and I thought he was M because you, May and Dawn kept talking about him. I thought he confessed his undying live for you when he talked to you. After we broke up, I ditched school and met the real M and realised I made a huge mistake." Ash sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Oh no you don't, mister." Misty raised an eyebrow. "You can go after we get back together."

"Hang on, what?"

"I forgive you, Mr Pokemon Master." Misty rolled her eyes. "You were just being a protective boyfriend, that's all."

"But I should've checked my facts and asked you-" Ash spluttered, not quite able to believe in himself.

"That doesn't matter." She kissed him on the cheek and jogged down the corridor to her next class, winking at Ash, who turned tomato red.

()()()()()

Ash slammed his head onto the lunch table multiple times, as his friends laughed at the story.

"So you thought I had a crush on Misty?" Jimmy asked, amused.

"Yes, now stop laughing at me!"

"Maybe next time I go on tour I shouldn't write letters," Marina smiled. "But at least someone didn't find out my pen name and steal our letters."

"Well your plan worked because Ash fell for it!" May giggled.

There was another bang as Ash's head collided with the table.

()()()()()

"So what do we do in this week's gang meeting?" Drew asked.

The six of them, not including Jimmy and Marina, were at Dawn's house, where they sat on the curving sofa.

"We could play games like last week?" May suggested, already knowing her idea would be shouted down. And her prediction was correct.

"Hey! How about hide and seek on the dark?" Misty asked. "We can turn the lights off and it'll be quite dark."

May grumbled as Misty's idea was agreed on.

Paul was chosen to seek first, and it was a scramble to the best hiding places. They had played hide and seek at Dawn's house before, so they knew where the best places were. Dawn was found first, hidden behind a bookshelf. The winner of that round had been Drew, who was inside a cupboard. When he came out, he was covered with flour.

"That cupboard contained flour in." He explained to the laughing friends and a horrified Dawn. "And tell your mom seal up the bags properly next time."

The night carried on with the game, until Dawn announced it was time to go to sleep. The boys grumbled about Dawn being a spoilsport, but Misty's mallet solved that problem.

"How come you always have that mallet with you? And where do you put it? In your tiny shorts?" Ash groaned, rubbing his head.

"I keep my mallet in my bag, you dimwit." Misty sighed.

()()()()()

It was late at night, and Misty woke up, being a light sleeper, to a noise.

"Ash?" She whispered, recognising the raven haired boy.

"Huh? Misty?" Ash looked at her.

"What're you doing this late at night?" she hissed.

"Eating. I'm hungry."

"Still the same boy I knew when I was ten." Misty facepalmed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, um, I forgot to ask you, but will you be my co leader in the dance committee?" Misty said hopefully.

"Shouldn't you ask May or Dawn?" Ash grumbled, eating his cereal bar.

"It has to be a boy."

"Ugh. Fine."

Another moment of silence. Plus some loud munching.

"Night Ash."

"Night Mist."

()()()()()

The next school day was rushed. The gang woke up late, therefore missing breakfast, to Ash's dismay, and straight to school. Dawn reassured Ash that there would be time to go and get a sandwich from the nearby bakery, to which Ash responded happily.

"Can I get six sandwiches please?" Dawn asked the baker.

"Seven!" Hissed Ash.

"What? Why?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh for Arceus's sake, stop thinking about food!" Misty facepalmed, along with the rest of the group.

"Six sandwiches." Dawn confirmed.

The baker looked at them strangely, before heading off.

()()()()()

"Hey Misty!" Whispered Ash.

"What? We're supposed to listen!" Growled Misty.

"Surprise date after school?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Yay!" Ash shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Ash. The teacher glared at him.

"Mister Ketchum, what do you find funny about Pokemon fainting?" The teacher asked.

"Uh nothing, Sir."

"Detention after school, Mister Ketchum!"

Ash scowled. He turned to Misty for a few last words.

"Make that a date after detention."

()()()()()

"Trust me, it's good Ash has a detention." Dawn sighed.

"Just explain that to me." Misty picked at her food, uninterested in Dawn's speech.

"You have time to get ready! Sure, our outfits are nice, but it's not ok for a date!" Dawn paused to take a breath. "Did Ash say what the date was?"

Misty groaned. Why was Dawn so excited? She could understand the fact she was excited on Misty's first date, but this was, what, the tenth date they had gone on?

"No. And does it matter anyway?"

"Of course it matters! A fancy restaurant requires a formal dress, and some small café doesn't!" Dawn exclaimed, hitting Marina in the face on accident as she did so.

"Ow. If it's a surprise location, what should you wear?" Marina brushed her injury off, she was the calm one of the group after all.

"I bet it's going to be ponyta riding in the woods." May suggested.

"It's probably some beautiful restaurant with lanterns." Dawn sighed dreamily.

"Ooh! Maybe a nightclub?" Marina pondered.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Guys..I thought you were meant to be helping me decide on what to wear."

"…"

"Ugh. You guys are so helpful."

"Sorry Misty. It's just what if you turn up to some Ponyta riding in a long formal dress, or trainers to a restaurant?" May cried, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh no! The thought of it just makes me wanna…" Dawn pulled a face.

"Dawn, you're overreacting. This is why we need to help Misty." Marina pushed Dawn playfully.

"How 'bout cute and casual?" May asked.

"Nah. I'm still sayin' formal." Dawn pouted.

"I think trainers, jeans and a tank top." Marina smiled. "Better to be safe!"

"And we thought you were the model." Dawn and May muttered.

"How about we just leave this until we get home!" Misty cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "End of discussion!"

Marina, May and Dawn stared disbelievingly at Misty.

"The things we do for you, Misty." They all sighed in unison.

"You know, if you guys weren't here I would turn up in my pyjamas." Misty scowled. "But for you I will."

()()()()()

A/N: second to last chapter! Woo hoo! Can't wait to write last chapter! I'm so proud of myself! That sounded weird. Anyways, please review, follow and favourite!

Catsaysmaw xxx


	25. Here We Are Now

OMG, THE END?! Read the authors note at the end for more details. I do not own Pokemon. And I'm super duper sorry for the short chapter DX

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Here We Are Now**

"Ash, where exactly are we going?" Misty asked, her light green summer dress floating in the wind. Yes, her three BFFs finally found her a suitable outfit. After many arguments of course. And some bruises. Cough, no need to worry. Minimal blood was seen.

"You'll see, my dear." Ash smirked, pulling on Misty's hand.

They trekked through the forest near Pallet town, the leaves greeting them and the flowers smiled. Then they came to a place that Misty easily recognised.

"Ash… Is this where…" Misty breathed.

"This is where it all started." Ash confirmed.

The two stood, holding hands, at the edge of the lake where Ash and Misty had first met. As the sun set, the reflection on the lake mirrored it, only with light ripples as the water Pokemon swam.

"I'm so glad I fished you out on that day." Misty sighed.

"You slapped me." Ash accused.

"Only because I was caring for Pikachu."

"And you shouted at me."

"You ruined my bike!"

"I love it when you say that." Ash reached over with his free hand and pinched Misty's cheek playfully.

Misty raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you got your bike back." Ash flustered.

"Eventually." Misty pointed out.

"You always have to make an argument of everything, don't you?"

"Quit the flirting. You don't sound like the Ash I know."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Yes, Pokemon Master. But it's cute when you are."

"Hey, you called me a Pokemon Master!" Ash beamed at his girlfriend.

"Ok, bring the smart Ash back." Misty groaned.

Ash grinned, pulling Misty closer to him. She sighed softly, resting her head against Ash's chest.

"You know, no matter how many times we break up, we'll always meet again." Misty murmured.

"Yeah. We'll have a big family with twenty kids." Ash joked.

"You weirdo. You do realise the females have the worst job?" Misty scowled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't kill me." Ash held up his hands.

"I didn't bring my mallet, don't worry."

"I thought you said you bring it everywhere with you."

"Not on a date, you idiot."

The two went quiet for a moment, taking in the scenery around them. The sky had darkened, but the moon and stars glowed brightly.

"You do know how much I love you, right?"

"Are you about to break up with me?" Misty moved away from Ash.

"No. Just some mushy pick up lines coming up next."

"Just skip to the love confession. I don't like pick up lines."

"Ok. If I had to choose between you and my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master…"

Misty stared up into Ash's eyes.

"You sure this isn't a pick up line?" She giggled.

"No. And I'd choose you." Ash grinned.

Misty smiled.

"Because for you I will."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

In the sequel: The Cost Of Happiness, Ikarishipping.

Full summary: Sequel to For You I Will. She's the sweet innocent girl. She's befriended the lonely secretary and can win every heart in the school with a wink. He's the loner, mysterious, yet intriguing. He may be in the popular group, but he's definitely not the one that stands out. Dawn and Paul. When they feel the sparks, will they be able to keep them? Ikarishipping, contestshipping and pokeshipping. Slight oldrivalshipping, questshipping. Not AU but canon.

A/N: THE END! SORT OF! Woop Woop! I just wanted to say a thank you to my family, my friends, my readers, my reviewers…..

THE LIST GOES ON.

I am so proud of this fan fic. It was the first one after all. And I can't wait to write the next one! So much DRAMA!

Also, some of the things in this that are unfinished will carry on next. Of course, ikarishipping, duh, since it is the main ship. Also, oldrivalshipping will be seen too. We didn't really stretch out on that one much, which was intended, since it will build up a bit on the main plot in TCOH. Also more of Misty and Ash's new job. But it was sort of made to keep them out the way. Sorry! But it had to be done. Contestshipping will also take a dramatic turn. Ha ha cliffy…..but I can't tell you guys. Questshipping will be taken out slightly too, but will return in the third and final part of the trilogy, May and Drew's part. Still not found a name for it. I was thinking, either Promise Me or It Was Always You. Please review on which name sounds better. I'm leaning slightly towards the latter. Eh, you're the readers. You guys have better taste than me.

Please review follow and favourite! The new series will come out very soon!

Thank you for supporting me in writing this series! And thank you for reading this far!

Catsaysmaw xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Infinite kisses)

(Infinite hugs)


End file.
